Immortal Love
by Shigami Lord
Summary: NaruHina naruto falls in love with hinata after saving her when they were 4 and that gets taken away from him and is then told to train to become strong. will true love prevail or will it take a back seat to naruto's hate filled life? who is AON hyuuga?
1. Chapter 1

(A/N ok I'm board as fuck so it's time for a randomness Naruhina… yes I know I suck at romance lol I'm way out of my element but for some reason its addicting… even more addicting then staring at my GF's ass… but that's a different story well here it goes let's see where we go with this shit.)

"Mister… will you tell us a story?"

"Sure what kind?"

"One about that blond man you always talk about"

"Ok our story begins in the far lands of the village hidden in the leafs"

"Mister… what is this story about… is there a romance or anything?"

"Hush child… if you want him to tell you the story about a Boy named Naruto Uzimaki and fine young lady like yourself Hinata Hyuuga… "

"Ok baa-chan…"

In the depths of a fierce battle there was a man with blond hair in a blood stained Hokage robe with a small child in his arms. Ninja were getting closer and closer to them and without the strength to fight a miracle happened there was a tornado of fire surrounding the man with the child as he saw a man appear who started to say things he couldn't understand.

"P-please let… my son live… I will give… the rest of my life force… to save him and end… this war…"

The man laughed in amusement "I am Kyubi No Kitsune or as you people call me… the nine tailed fox demon… I will spare your child and end this war but it comes at a risk to you and his future…"

The man smiled and said "I… don't care… about… my life… I just want… my son… my just born son… Naruto to live… a good life… and maybe… find h-his… t-true l-love…"

Kyubi didn't laugh this dome but bowed "the only way to save your son is… is to contain me… and my soul will give him more power than any mortal has ever seen…"

The man's smile faded "w-what I-is… t-the c-catch..."

Kyubi looked in to the man's serious looking eyes as he said "you must give your soul to the shinigami using a forbidden jutsu… but that is not the catch you will hate… I am a kind demon as you say but my true appearance scares all mortals to death… your fellow mortals will fear and mistreat Naruto-san and maybe someone will try to turn him in to a weapon while I sleep for the next 3-12 years…"

The man looked down and then looked back up with a slight smile at the fact an immortal demon was willing to help a mortal human by giving up their freedom "what will happen to you… will you just sit there… take over… or die after awhile…"

"it depends on the boy… he can release me and be normal fuse with me and keep me around but become Half demon or fully absorb my soul and become a full blooded demon… or just let me sit in my eternal prison for which I belong…"

"w-what d-did you d-do?"

"I am the reason this war started… the ninja who smells like snakes came to me… he wanted immortality… and he wanted it for the wrong reason… I am aloud to grant immortality to 4 people… I made 1 mistake already so I will not make another one… but you and your son… won't be a mistake… u must do 1 thing…"

"yes Kyubi-sama?"

"when I give you immortality please seal me to your son… and leave… but keep watch over him… never show yourself EVER…"

"A-as you wish Kyubi-sama…"

Kyubi started to do seals unknown to man and said a chant no one would ever understand and as soon as it was finished the man felt stronger but still weak "now that you are immortal I will turn to my beast and you use the Demon Consuming Seal on me then seal me in your sun… we will start a small fight and I will kill all the ninja's but I will try to spare your village's ninja…" he turned to his fox form and fought a little to make the fight look real. Then he used the jutsu and 3 people witnessed it and ran down to him.

Jiraiya fell to his knees and asked him "WHY… WHY MINATO-SAMA…" he started to lower his voice to a whisper "WHY Did you leave us… you were a son to me… saved this village by dooming your son your own blood to a life of hatred…"

The blond looked at them all it was his sensei Jiraiya and his sensei's team mate Tsunade and Sarutobi also known as the third. "h-hello ero-sennin… p-please take my son away back to the village… all three of you go…"

They all three stared then said "we are not going to leave you here…"

"you are defying a direct order from your Hokage?"

"N-no sir… but what about you?"

"me… I will die right here… I will destroy my own body… that is all I can do as a punishment for what I have done to my son… I do not wish to live any longer but… make sure my son has a good life… and if possible let him live like a hero"

Sarutobi started to talk "I will take over as hokage and then make a rule that if anyone ever tells him of you being his father or the kyubi inside him… will be sentenced to immediate death…"

Jiraiya then started to say "and if someone calls him Demon, Demon Child, Monster and any other clever comments that may give hints to the thing in him?"

"they will be put in jail till we let them out or put to death depending on the repeated usage…"

Minato then started to talk again "you are free to go Tsunade… I know you're not going to like this village any longer so go and make someone a good healer other then shizune and then you 2 may leave…"

Tsunade started to cry then gave him a hug "thank (sob) you Minato… (sob) like Jiraiya you were like (sob) a son to me…"

"And you were like another mother to me… but… if you do stay for a little… put some anbu guard on the bath house… because I know Jiraiya will go there and peep for his damn book even if I told him not to…"

She started to laugh and sob at the same time "we will see what we can do…"

Minato smiled and said "JIRAIYA! NO WAY IN HELL YOU ARE TAKING CARE OF MY SON! YOU WILL TURN HIM IN TO A PERVERT JUST LIKE YOU!"

"fine I will let sarutobi-sempai take care of him…"

"thanks… now go… I have enough chakra for my teleport… volcano here I come…"

They left and did as they said they would for 1 month tsunade trained the next great medic and then left without a word to anyone. Jiraiya left for his usual spy work and "research" and sarutobi took over as hokage again and instated his 2 rules that pissed of most of the council.

(4 years later)

There were 2 people with no pupils, 1 a tall man middle age and 1 a 4 year old girl

"Daddy why is that boy being beaten by that man for walking in to that shop?"

"Hinata I need you to do something for me…"

"What is it daddy?"

"I want you to stay away from that boy if possible… I don't want you to get mixed up with him…"

"Why father… he seems like he is a good person… it's just people treat him badly…"

"Remember you are young so you wouldn't understand…"

"Father… he is only like a month older than me… so wouldn't he also not understand?"

"Hinata just listen to me…"

"fine… I will try not to get mixed up with him…"

(2 months later)

Hinata was walking around town on her own then she was picked up by a strange man then started to scream

"HELP I'M BEING KIDNAPPED! SOMEONE ANYONE HELP!" and out of nowhere the young blond boy came and slammed the kidnapper in to a wall and snatched Hinata out of his arms

"Are you alright, did he touch you anywhere, did he say anything bad to you?"

"N-no (sob) I was so scared (sob) thank you" she hugged him and he didn't know what to do

"A-are you trying to strangle me?"

"N-no… I was giving you a hug for saving me…"

"What's a hug?"

"y-you don't know what a hug is?"

He looked down with a sad face and without looking back up said "No"

"Doesn't your family give you hugs?"

"I don't have a family…"

"Oh… I'm sorry… I didn't know… do you have any friends?"

"No… everyone hates me… and calls me names… and most don't talk to me but that glare at me and hurt me for things I don't remember doing…"

"Oh… I will be your friend if you want…"

He looked up with a look of amazement then gave her a hug "thank you thank you thank you… I have a friend"

She blushed and fainted on him "err… are you ok… oh no… they are going to beat me for this I just know it… I need to get to the old me and explain myself… but first…" he laid Hinata on the ground then pulled out some rope and tied the person who tried to run off with his new friend to a pole and gagged him then set up a trap for if he wakes up it will set off a sleeping bomb. He picked up his Hinata and headed to the hokage tower.

"old man!"

"I'm in my office Naruto stop yelling!" Naruto appeared in the open window

"old man I need help… she just went limp after I hugged her for being my first friend…"

"Naruto… is that Hinata Hyuuga?"

"I don't know before I asked for her name she did this…"

"Naruto lay her down on the couch and keep an eye on here… hawk eye get in here!"

An anbu with a hawk mask appeared then said "yes Hokage-sama?"

"Go retrieve Hiashi Hyuuga NOW!" he was gone

Hinata woke up and looked around and noticed he was on naruto's lap and then she blushed and fainted again "old man… she woke up and then went to sleep again I think I should sit somewhere else because she looked at me then went red then fell asleep…"

"Naruto don't worry about it… she is fine but when her father gets here no matter what he says stay there."

"Ok… I'm glad she is ok"

A man came rushing through the door and yelled "WHAT IS IT HOKAGE-SAMA IM OUT LOOKING FOR MY DAUGHTER WHO WAS KIDNAPPED"

"Calm down Hiashi and take a look at the couch."

He looked over at the couch and saw Hinata on the demon child's lap and yelled "GET AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER DEMON CHILD!"

"Hiashi if you yell at Naruto or call him that again I will hurt you… you should be thanking him for he brought her here."

"And he could also be the person who took her in the first place!"

"Naruto tell us what happened… and why Hinata is with you" the 2 men sat down in two chairs across from the couch and looked at him with serious eyes he was still looking down at Hinata still a little worried that she was hurt.

"I was doing some training in a tree when I saw her walking around town but then I saw an enemy ninja pick her up and started to run and she screamed for help and I went to help because that is what a ninja is supposed to do for the village right? Well when I caught up I slammed his head in to a wall and knocked him out and I got her out of his grip and asked 3 things… if he hurt her, touched her wrongly, or if he said anything bad to her or about her and she started to sob and said no, she was scared, and thank you then she did something I thought she was trying to strangle me but she called it something like a hug yea I think that's what she called it but I asked if she was trying to strangle me and she told me it was a hug and asked if my family gave me hugs or if I had friends and I told her I have no family or friends… then she said she would be my friend so I gave her a hug and she fell asleep or something with a red face and I knew if I went to the hospital I would have been beaten for harming her or something so I set her on the ground tied up the man set up a few sleeping bomb traps and then came here…"

Hinata woke up and quickly saw Naruto hugged him then screamed "don't let them take me please I don't want to be taken away from my home"

And before her father could say anything Naruto hugged her and started to say in a calming voice "don't worry Hinata-hime you are safe now I took care of the man who tried to take you and I Naruto Uzimaki will protect you if another man like that comes…"

She then hugged him harder and said "thank you Naruto-kun…" and she fainted again with another blush on her face but she didn't release Naruto from her grip.

"err old man… help me… I don't think she is going to let go and she passed out again and her face is red again…"

The old man laughed and started to talk "see hiashi… Naruto would never hurt anyone that lives here no matter how bad he gets treated… he is a hero 2 fold now and I hope you will treat him a little better if not for what he did 4 years ago but at least for saving your daughter…"

Hiashi then looked at Naruto who was still worried about his daughter "hokage-sama where does he live?"

"In the apartment complex about 5 blocks heading south of here…"

"Naruto take my daughter to your house I think she will feel a little more comfortable there for a few hours I will come to your house in an hour after I take care of something… is that ok with you?"

"yes Hiashi-sama and I promise I will not touch your daughter and I will protect her from anyone trying to attack us… but first… old man have Hawk Eye follow me to the one man so you can interrogate him…" he nodded and the anbu followed Naruto who was carrying Hinata bridal style and still out running him to the man and disarmed the remaining traps then ran to his house then sat Hinata in his bed while he sat down in a chair next to her.

About 23 minutes later she woke up and looked around and started to shake because she didn't know where she was and she was kidnapped earlier. Naruto walked in and saw Hinata shaking so he ran to her and pulled her into his arms thinking that's what people do to calm people down

Then started to say in a calming voice "don't worry Hinata you are here with me… I will not let anyone take you away from here I promise…"

"N-Naruto…"

"Yes Hinata?"

"T-thanks for protecting me…"

"Any time Hinata-hime… even if this village hates me I will protect everyone in it… because of you I will protect everyone so no one has to live the way I did… I will protect and befriend everyone in this village…" she snuggled in to Naruto's chest and fell asleep with a smile on her face.

About 30 minutes later there was a knock at the door so he yelled loud enough for them to hear it but not enough to wake Hinata "who is it?"

"it is Hiashi Hyuuga"

"Come in… we are in the bed room…"

"wha…"

"not what you think Hiashi-sama… she woke up while I was getting a drink and when I came in she was shaking from fear so I comforted her and well… she kind of fell asleep like this so I haven't moved… she deserves her rest after what happened today…"

"Ok I will trust you seeing as you gave me your word earlier… but what I want to talk to you about is coming and staying at the Hyuuga estate…"

"I will not… I'm sorry but I have only seen 1 pair of eyes in that family that do not give me a cold glare of stabbing daggers and it would kill me if I had stayed there to long… even if it would help me keep my promise to Hinata…

"Ok… I will take my daughter home now then…" hiashi took 1 step closer to find a kunai thrown in front of him

"What is the meaning of this?!"

"I promised I would not let anyone take her from here and that includes you, your family, this village, the hokage, or me and I intend to keep it… you may take her when she is awake and agrees to leave not before…"

"You little… give me my daughter before I kill you…"

After he said that Naruto's eyes went blood red and 3 black circles grew in and he started to talk in a demonic voice "**YOU WILL NOT HARM THIS KIT OR THE WRATH OF THE KITSUNE'S WILL COME UPON YOU AND IF YOU TAKE THE ONE THIS CHILD IS PROTECTING YOU WILL DIE BY THE KIT'S HANDS… THIS BOY IS A HERO… ****NOT BECAUSE HE CONTAINS ME BUT BECAUSE OF HIM I KILLED ALL THE ENEMY NINJA TO YOUR VILLAGE 4 YEARS AGO WITH SOME ACCEDENTAL FATALITYS TO YOUR SIDE!**"

Hiashi fell down because of the voice and started to say "I-I Knew it… he i-is the d-demon! I must kill him before he destroys the village!"

"**Foolish mortal… do you even know the truth of that day?**"

"Yes you came and battled Minato and because of the seal he used he was killed"

"**Only half true… I will tell you the truth of that day and not kill you or destroy this god forsaken village if you do one thing for me…**"

"And that is?"

"**You treat Naruto like a normal human and tell the one you call ****hokage**** the true story too…**"

"I will treat Naruto like a normal human child and I will tell the hokage what you tell me"

"**good****… about 4 years ago… I was the cause of the ninja… the ni****n****ja who smel****t of snakes came and visited me wanting immortality… which I can give to 4 people… he wanted it for the wrong reasons… he wanted strength and I already made the ****bad choice before so I said no… he threatened to attack my den with ninja and then he brought the hidden rock village here and then gave your ****hokage**** proof of war… so that is how the war started… well Minato your old ****hokage**** was just given a son… his wife passed away during birth and the hospital was attacked so he had to fight his way out with his new born son wrapped in a blanket in his arm and he still had to fight and fight till he had slain about 1,000 enemy ninja… he was tired and he found himself leaning against a tree in front of my den and there were 100 ninja approaching him… I appeared and killed them all and gave the man an offer… I gave him the offer of immortality and his son to be spared for his son to become my jailer… I was the reason the war was started and so I wanted to end it and be punished he agreed… so we had a small battle for show because I ordered him to not be seen by his son till he was ready****… during the battle I killed all the enemy ninja and a few ****Konoha**** ninja… but that was on accident… and then I told him to seal me… and when he was doing the signs to do the sealing 3 people saw and I guess they were never told the truth… 1 was an old man and 1 had white hair but didn't seem that old and one was a beautiful young women looking to be in her early 20's with large accents… and then I fell asleep… because of the sealing and because of you enraging the kit I have woken up… I will see what he sees and hear what he hears so keep your word I will let him have control again but if he is about to die I will take over or if he is being abused so head my warning…**"

Naruto fell limp so Hiashi tucked naruto and his daughter in to naruto's bad and left for the Hyuuga estate and ordered 5 of them to guard the boy and his daughter from all harm and to not say anything bad to or about the boy or he would kill them if he ever found out and he knew ways to find out… then he took off to the hokage tower and told the hokage what happened. Then left again for Naruto's apartment

"So you angered a dormant demon my old student… and caused us a war… Hawk eye get in here!"

"Yes hokage-sama?"

"you will be relived of anbu duty in a few years and will be a junin teacher for a genin team consisting of Naruto and Sasuke…"

"yes sir… may I ask why?"

"you are the only one who can teach the emo sasuke and also I need you the fastest and second strongest ninja in this village to watch over Naruto… we found out what really happened that day today…and I have some good news for you… your teacher isn't dead…"

"H-he isn't how can that be he sealed the kyuubi in to Naruto…"

"I will tell you that at a different time but I will tell you 1 thing now… Naruto is his son… and seeing as you're his father's student I want you to be his sensei… you know his father better then all of us so I want you to teach him to be a great ninja."

"yes sir" and he left

(1 year later)

While Naruto was training in the forest he remembered he hasn't seen his friend Hinata in a long time so he was going to plan on getting her something to say sorry with but he was attacked by a ninja.

"Hey kid today you die!"

"Wha…" the ninja hit him with a chakra infused mace to the back of the head and he was sent flying through 7 trees and a bolder and was stopped by another bolder and passed out and when he woke up he was bloody and didn't know why so he ran but didn't know where he was running to but he followed his feet to an apartment and he laid down in the bed still in the bloody cloths and fell asleep

(2 weeks later)

"Wh-where am I… wait who am I… who are you?"

"Hokage-sama anbu-sama he is awake… but I'm afraid he has no memory of anything…"

"So he was hit that hard?"

"Yes…"

"It must have been a ninja… look at a list of all our ninja and see if any have gone awall and look for a list of ninja who would be close to Konoha and have a grudge or something…"

"Yes sir…"

"How you feeling Naruto?"

"Na-ru-to?"

"yes that is your name… I am the Ho-ka-ge but u always call me old man…"

"old man where are we?"

"we are at Ko-no-ha where we live… but right now we are at the hospital because someone hurt you really badly and we found that you have no more memory…"

"oh… can I go home… I don't like it here… people always say mean things to me here…"

"ok Naruto-san… lets go take you home…" Naruto jumped up in to his arms and gave him a thank you hug and the hokage walked out and set him on the ground and they walked to his home

"err old man…"

"yes Naruto?"

"are you my dad?"

"no… your father and mother passed away almost 6 years ago…"

"oh… can I call you father then… it seems like you're the one who takes care of me…"

"I am sorry but I have to decline… I am not the one who takes care of you if I was you would have a good life but because of a group of fools I can only support you with money…"

"oh… ok… so I live alone?"

"yes… I'm sorry…"

"no problem… to me its fine… it just feels right… I have no rules so I can do almost anything I want…"

"true… but may I suggest something?"

"sure…"

"Continue to train to be a ninja so you can protect yourself and others in the future…"

"ok… how…"

"Strengthen your body and your mind… by working out and reading old war novels and maybe mission reports…"

"ok…"

"well here we are Naruto… it's not much of a place but… it's a place to sleep and stay warm…"

"is there anyone else living here?"

"no…"

"so this whole place is mine?"

"yes…"

"ok… can I remodel a few rooms?"

"sure… just don't level the place to the ground…"

"thank you hokage-sama…"

"no problem Naruto… and you can always call me old man remember that… even thou I can't be your adopted father you calling me old man makes me glad I'm something to you in your life…" Naruto hugged him and started do say something but he couldn't hear what.

"I have to go to my office if you want we can go out and eat ramen later"

"sure… that will be nice"

The third then left for his office and called for hawk eye

"get the head of the Yamanaka to my office for a memory alteration of Hinata Hyuuga I must go to the Hyuuga estate and talk to Hiashi…"

"yes sir" there was a knock at the door

"come in and make it quick"

Hiashi stepped in and started to ask "is he…"

"he is but I need to talk to you about your daughter… I want to alter her memories so she won't remember Naruto from the last year or so…"

"ok… but let her have the memory's of everyone not treating him well… if you get rid of them all then fate will kill us all… I think they are meant for each other but… I don't know…"

"well if fate wants them to be together then they will be later but for now he cant have any distractions from his training… he will be training from morning to midnight only stopping for food for a few years and then join the academy… I want him to turn out something like his father and prove this god forsaken village that he is strong and that they were all wrong about him being a monster by protecting them all"

"yes sir… will we tell them later?"

"no… or the demon may go insane and well… remember his threat…"

"ok sir she will be here in 1 hour under a sleeping drug influence…"

"good"

(3 years later)

Naruto was running for his life again for the 20th time this week from a group of people he didn't wish to harm because they were all from his own village and why they were chasing him he didn't know.

"shit shit got to run before they kill me"

"THERE HE IS"

"shit! What the fuck did I do this time?!"

'**who**** knows kit**'

'Oh great now you're up… please don't hurt them… if you do then I will not be able to become hokage…'

'**ok**** but you want to get out of here?**'

'yes…'

'**remember**** that 1 ****jutsu**** I taught you 2 weeks ago that you couldn't do?'**

'yes but… I wasn't able to do it at all…'

**'****try**** to do it now… you may be able to do it if you're in this kind of predicament'**

'ok kyuubi-sempai'

He did the rat seal and yelled "shadow step no jutsu!" and when he landed in a shadow he found himself at the ninja academy with someone saying something.

"Naruto… why and how are you here…"

"oh hi Iruka-sensei… the villagers were chasing me for no reason again… for the 10th time today…"

"what were you doing when they started?"

"I was eating some ramen at that one ramen stand and then some guy hit me out side to a group of people who started to run at me saying I stole something… SHIT... I gata go I didn't have a chance to pay my bill… I hope the chef isn't mad at me… I will see you later sempai!" and he ran to an opened window and jumped out towards the ramen stand

"hey old man… sorry for earlier… I will pay double if I need to…" he looked around and saw someone had trashed the store he then ran over and jumped the counter then quietly ran up the stairs and found a man holding Ayame the chef's daughter and assistant chef with a knife to her neck and another knife cutting her cloth's off.

'FOX'

**'I know'**

He did the signs: dog, rooster, dragon, tiger, serpent and yelled "Demonic Flame Imprisonment!" and the man was incased in flames that only hurt him and no one else.

Naruto ran to Ayame and closed his eyes helping her up and asked "are you ok? I'm sorry for seeing you like that but please don't hurt me… and where's your dad we should go check on him…"

Ayame blushed and said "don't worry… I know you didn't mean to see me like this you were just here at the right place right time just very wrong events happening… thank you for saving me… and my father is tied up down stairs…"

He opened his eyes and quickly closed them and said "Ayame… could you please put something on so I can open my eyes and also not get killed by your father…"

She blushed and gave him a small kiss on the cheek then said "if only you were older… I would love a man like you around…" she left a bright red Naruto standing in the hallway just in case there was another attacker

'sorry for yelling kyuubi-sama…'

**'no problem kit you did something that made me proud today… you saved a women from getting raped and or killed and also you were polite enough to look away and close your eyes and apologized for se****e****ing**** a young woman naked…'**

'Kyuubi-sempai isn't that what all men would do?'

**'No most men no matter what age would have just kept starring at her chest…'**

'… it just feels so wrong thou…'

**'****what**** does?'**

'I wanted to stair… but at the same time I didn't… is there something wrong with me?'

**'****no**** kit… like all men we get urges to see or feel women naked and well… for you they will appear really early because of me… I'm sorry kit…'**

'no problem I think… but I think she is almost done so I will talk to you when I go home or at the training fields...'

When he finished his chat with Kyuubi, Ayame walked out and gave him another kiss then said "thank you again for saving me and resisting your male urges… you know what Naruto… you look really cute when you blush… you know that?"

He blushed and said "thanks… I think… but I feel really bad for this… if I wasn't running from that mob this wouldn't have happened..."

She gave him a slap and then said "don't feel sorry Naruto-otouto-san it would have been worse if you didn't… you may have ended up in the hospital and that guy would have raped me and you couldn't do anything at all!"

He looked as he was about to cry so she said "I'm sorry that I slapped you and yelled at you like that Naruto but you needed to hear that…"

He looked up and smiled and said "I'm not crying about that I'm crying because I'm happy… you called me Naruto-otouto-san…" he then gave her a hug and she returned it then said "we should go check on my father… otouto-san…" he let go and they went down the stairs to her father

"old man you ok?"

"father… you ok?"

"Ayame…Naruto… I'm ok… just having a horrible head ache… the question I should ask is what happened are you ok…"

"yes I'm ok Naruto got here before…before…" she stopped and fell to her knees

"before what?"

Naruto gave his new big sister a slight hug and finished her sentence with his side of the story "I came back to pay my bill and neither of you were up front so I jumped over the counter and ran up stairs to see if you 2 were alright… and I saw a man… holding Ayame with a knife to her neck and he was cutting off her cloth's and… I got mad at seeing him do that to someone who was always nice to me so I used a concentration flame jutsu… and killed him…"

The old man looked at Ayame giving her a "is he telling the truth stair" and went over to the 2 of them and gave them a big hug and said "thank you Naruto… you saved my daughter from many things… I will forgive you for ogling her... and for running out on your bill earlier…"

Naruto got out and then defended himself and said "first off I was knocked out of the place and was chased around town again by a mob of people for doing nothing… and also I didn't ogle Ayame-chan… I closed my eyes after I killed the man and kept them closed till she was In her room getting cloth's on while I waited outside in case someone else cam and attacked her…"

"it's true father… our Naruto is a real gentleman he will make a fine little brother and be a fine husband to a lucky young women…"

"Ayame… don't you think you embraced him enough for one day?" looking at the bright red Naruto

"sorry but that's a sisters job"

"great… now I gata deal with this during meals here…" they all laughed and had some ramen and after awhile Naruto went to the hokage tower with the dead body

"old man… we got an issue to talk about…"

"come in then Naruto…"

He came in and threw down the body to the center of the room and noticed he was in the middle of a council meeting so he said under his breath "shit this isn't going to be good…"

"Naruto… who is this and what happened and everyone don't think about jumping to conclusions!"

"I don't know and he was assaulting Ayame-chan down at the ramen stand and was about to rape her till I got there and I used a jutsu that would only harm the target…"

Hiashi started to clap and so did the hokage then hiashi started to talk "good job Naruto you did a good thing today"

"thank you hiashi-sama but… after the meeting could you and Hokage-sama stay after I need to talk to you…"

"whatever you are going to tell them you can tell all of us demon brat!"

"s-class secret violation penalty is death!" He did the signs: dog, rooster, dragon, tiger, serpent and yelled "Demonic Flame Imprisonment!" and the man was incased in flames that only hurt him and no one else.

"he just killed a member of the council! Get him!" as soon as Danzo said that 20 0f his ANBU root appeared and attacked Naruto.

"Old man… what do you want me to do?"

"KILL THEM AND DANZO"

"so I can use it?"

"yes… actually that would be funnier then individually killing them all"

He did 1 hand seal and yelled out "Gorogoro Bakuhatsuteki No Jutsu!" and in his left hand a red orb appeared and in his right a blue orb appeared same size and then he slammed them together and said "GOROGORO" and a purple orb in the center of the anbu root exploded sending out many explosive balls of chakra that also exploded.

"Now… for you Danzo…" he ran over to the katana hanging in the wall next to him and charged Danzo yelling "Kenjutsu: Hidden Multi Dragon Combo!" and disappeared while slashing at Danzo and after awhile it looked like there were 19 Naruto's stabbing him one after another and then a 20th came from nowhere slicing his head off and doing a spinning slide to a dead stop and fell unconscious.

Hiashi looked at the Hokage and asked "you think he was using?"

"yes… I believe he was…"

"mabey we…"

"no… if he was using that chakra then he knows how to channel it and control a little but he still needs to be trained like everyone else…

"Yes sir…"

After all that Iruka came rushing in and said "the town was chasing Naruto…again… WHAT HAPPENED TO NARUTO!" he said as he ran to his unconscious student Naruto

"he protected a women named Ayame from the ramen joint me and Naruto go to all the time from a man trying to rape her and maybe even kill her and then he came here with a the dead body of the attacker and well… a council member called him a demon brat again for the 50th time so Naruto killed him as says the law and well… we found out Danzo never disbanded his anbu root division as you can see his 20 roots there on the ground dead… and well Naruto cut off Danzo's head using a new Kenjutsu I have never seen before…"

"Wait… Naruto did all this! That is… how he can't even do a simple bunshin…"

"trust me… the boy did all this… me and the whole council but 2 saw it all… and those 2 are now dead…"

"should we…"

"NO he will stay in the school till he passes officially like the rest and must have the requirements.

"y-yes sir…"

"now go home… I will let Naruto rest here for now…"

After awhile Naruto woke up while the third was doing some paper work

"old man… I…"

"we know Naruto… that's why you passed out…"

"I'm sorry… please let me still be a ninja…"

"I know you used it to keep people safe don't worry…"

"b-but I used it to kill people today…"

"did you kill anyone innocent?"

"n-no… b-but I still killed with it…"

"then it's all right Naruto just as long as it was to protect someone you think is precious to you…"

"t-thanks old man…"

"now go home and sleep some more… Neji escort Naruto back home please he is still weak from Chakra depletion…"

"yes hokage-sama…"

They then left and neji then said in an under tone "why do I always have to protect a weakling…"

"will you shut it neji you can go home if you want to and just because Hinata is compassioned doesn't mean she is weak…"

"baka… remember I'm under orders to protect you… you weak piece of shit wouldn't make it home tonight if it wasn't for me…"

"you want to prove to me that I'm weak?"

"if I hit you right now I'd kill you…"

"fine… then I won't allow you to hit me… water walk swift kick!" neji dodged the kick and went for a palm thrust

but it was met with a yell "Paladin's Sacrifice!" and was sent flying from his palm strike hitting another palm strike with that was 5 times more powerful than his shattering the bones in his right arm

and within a few seconds he heard Naruto yell "Wind strike" and he was hit with a rotating palm thrust sending him flying through a wall. When Naruto came up to him neji was passed out so he picked him up and ran to a 1 handed hand seal of the rat and was in the front of the Hyuuga main branch mansion

"HIASHI! I got something that belongs to you here…"

"what do yo… what happened…"

"get hizashi out here…"

"HIZASHI GET OUT HERE!"

"yes Hiashi-niisan?"

"your son…"

"what do… WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM!"

"first lower your voice hizashi or you will wake up Hinabi…"

"why not Hinata…"

"she is standing behind you two…"

"h-hello n-Naruto-kun… I w-will take n-neji…"

"thank you Hinata… get me tomorrow and I will heal him but for now I can't… for special reasons…"

"n-no p-problem Naruto-kun…"

"well first thing thou Hizashi teach your kid about being a human before ninja…"

"ok… I know the reasoning then…"

"he called me and Hinata weak because Hinata has compassion for people un like him and others and because I passed out… he needed to learn a lesson and I hope he learned it…after school tomorrow I will walk here with Hinata and heal his right arm…"

"what's wrong with it?"

"it's completely shattered…"

"did you…"

"no I didn't use his chakra or strength that was 100 percent me…"

"what moves?"

"I provoked with a water walk swift kick, he tried to do a turning palm strike so I countered and used Paladins sacrifice counter and then fell in to a wind strike palm thrust… I thought he was stronger so for the paladins sacrifice I used about 5 times more then what he used… so it shattered his whole right arm and I kind of sent him through a 5 foot thick wall…so he may be out for awhile…"

"ok… well good night Naruto…"

He did the hand seal of the rat and took off disappeared again.

"was that?"

"no… that was a different skill that he created that allows you to teleport through shadows…"

"wow…"

At a distance a man that was watching chuckled and left in a yellow flash.

(4 years later)

It was graduation day for Naruto and his class but first was the final test… create 3 Bunshin's…

"ok today is the day you will be the day you will become genin but first the qualification tests… first will be the Kunai test, then Taijutsu test, then we will finish up with Genjutsu and Ninjutsu tests yes sakura?"

"what is the ninjutsu?"

"you must do a henge of me and create 3 bunshin's…"

Naruto then heard Bunshin and then said under his voice "shit… this is a worse day then trying to learn Jigen Bakuha…" and un known to him there was an angel sitting next to him who heard all he said.

"n-Naruto-kun… I k-know y-you will p-pass…"

"thanks Hinata but… I will not lie… I will not be passing this test… I can't do normal Bunshin at all… it requires a very low amount of chakra that I can't even push out… that's also why I can't cancel out or use minor Genjutsu… I have tomuch chakra to control that small amount… I can constantly control a kage bunshin army for days upon days… but I can't even make 1 low level bunshin…"

"N-Naruto… d-do you r-remember what y-you always t-told me when I t-trained with y-you?"

"yes… Never give up and always strive to reach your goal's… but in the end after I get to my goal what's next?"

"P-promises…"

"… yea… Hinata… thanks… I promise to you that I will find a way to pass… now we should go thou… everyone is leaving for the first 2 tests…"

"h-hai…"

"oh and Hinata… when you pass we are going out for ramen no matter what… not even your father will stop me from celebrating your success…"

"y-you m-mean our s-success…"

"yes… our success… now go ahead of me I need to talk to Iruka-sempai…"

"h-hai"

After she left he went down and asked talked to Iruka.

"Iruka-sempai?"

"yes Naruto?"

"can I ask you something?"

"sure what is it?"

"if I don't pass the Genjutsu and ninjutsu test's can I stay back and do I different test?"

"no… you must pass a genjutsu and ninjutsu test to graduate…"

"no, no, no that's not what I mean… I need to do a higher chakra use test…"

"but if you can't do a bunshin or dispel a low lever genjutsu what makes…"

"Iruka-sempai… please… I know what you're thinking but I will pass… and I will tell you why later…"

"fine… but we will do it today you will do your test last…and we will do it outside…"

"HAI! Thank you iruka-sempai!"

"now go pass the other two!"

When he got there he did the Kunai test which was hit 10 targets dead on with 10 kunai. He did better he did it in 4 kunai and amazed everyone even the teacher's then they went to the Taijutsu test and also went last and completely obliterated the junin teacher with 3 attacks the same way he beat neji and when they went inside he failed the genjutsu test like he thought and then continued to the ninjutsu test he was last.

"ok class… everyone outside…"

Sakura then stated "But Naruto still hasn't failed the ninjutsu test!"

Hinata spoke up "j-just b-because he c-couldn't do it in the p-past d-doesn't mean he can't do it n-now…"

Sakura started to mumble but was stopped by Iruka "I have a special test for Naruto because he brought up a factor I forgot about for the last 2 tests…"

Everyone walked outside and stood in the track.

"ok everyone but Naruto sit in the bleachers…" 'you better be right about this Naruto…'

"ok Naruto I will be using a Genjutsu most Junin cant cancel…"

Sakura then yelled out "are you trying to kill him!? He can't even cancel a simple Genjutsu…let alone an anbu level genjutsu!"

Naruto was fed up and yelled out "WILL YOU JUST SHUT UP BILBOARD BROW I AM SICK AND TIRED OF LETING YOU HAVE YOUR FUCKING WAY! I WAS THE ONE WHO ASKED HIM TO GIVE ME THIS SPECIAL TEST SO SHUT UP SIT DOWN AND WATCH!" "sorry for my language Iruka-sempai… but she just pushed me over the edge…"

"Boar dog bird monkey sheep Demonic illusion: Hell's Decent Jutsu!"

And within seconds he dispelled it

"that all? I have gone through a worse past then that event 20 fold iruka-sempai…"

The class was amazed at what Naruto just did and Hinata looked over at Naruto who was looking like she was the only one there smiling so she blushed and smiled back

"now then Naruto you must do 2 ninjutsu's and a Kenjutsu…"

Sasuke then yelled out "hey dobe you remember to bring your sword?"

Naruto laughed and said "err… I don't even own a sword because of all the weapon shop owners hate me and thrown me out… I was lucky enough to have tenten tending the store to get some Kunai and Shiruken… so I guess I will just use 2 Kunai unless you have a better idea…"

Sasuke then pulled out a scroll and asked "how many swords would you wish to use?"

"well for my 2 best I would need ether 3 for my favorite or 7 for my second favorite… but they are both same power…"

"well I have 4 swords so I will let you use my 2 strongest and my weakest sword is that ok?" he pulled out the 3 swords and threw them down to Naruto

"Perfect… thanks sasuke I guess I have to stop calling you teme… damn I was really liking that nick name for you…"

"well Naruto?"

"ok ok first jutsu… one I created or a already known Jutsu?"

"do 1 you made and 1 well known"

"alright I will need you to go stand by the rest for my first one…"

"fine"

"KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!" and about 100,000 clones filled the feild

Iruka then yelled "Naruto When and where the hell did you learn that Jutsu you know its forbidden!"

"it is? I didn't know that… well whatever it helped me train my Kenjutsu and the ninjutsu I will use now" he did the hand seal for the rat and yelled "SHADOW STEP NO JUTSU!" and within a few seconds Naruto was gone and standing in iruka's shadow

"hi iruka-sempai…"

"how?"

"my new jutsu its kind of a teleportation or speed jutsu but all you have to do is know what a person's chakra signature is and what their shadow's signature is and bam your there… it also works with places… you really don't want me to use it at night thou… I could be anywhere because seeing as night is just 1 big shadow of the moon I have super speed" he disappeared and ended up behind Hinata and gave her a few pokes to her sides that made her jump up.

"Like the jutsu's Hinata?"

"t-they w-where a-amazing n-Naruto-kun…"

"thanks I could teach them to you some time but let me finish up so we can go get some ramen"

"h-hai…" the rest of the class was whispering to each other as he disappeared in the 3 swords combined shadow

"we are only friends you know… don't jump to conclusions… and no I didn't use it to peep on women… that goes against all my morals as a gentleman…" everyone just gasped as they didn't even hear most of those comments and they were all right next to the people and he was in the field.

"well shall I continue with my kenjutsu?"

"yes please do…"

"Kenjutsu style HIDDEN WATER DRAGON!" he took off at and blurred to a few clones and left 10 after images around each clone (that's 1,100,001 Naruto's total…) and within a second all the clones disappeared with a puff of smoke and then heard Naruto yell again "KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!" and another 100,000 filled the field as Naruto stuck the swords in the ground and sasuke noticed his worst sword in Naruto's mouth

"dobe keep that one in your mouth…" everyone looked at sasuke like he was crazy then returned there gaze over near Naruto and saw he was trying to say something but he had a sword in his mouth then he spit it out.

"thanks sasuke-san… that was the nicest thing you have ever done… now then… may I show off 1 more self created jutsu iruka-sempai?"

"s-sure… b-but that was amazing Naruto you pass" Naruto disappeared for a second and re appeared back as everyone looked back over to Hinata who was passed out with a bloody nose and everyone looked at Naruto

"what? I went back home to get some things and to put away my new sword…"

"and what did you get Naruto?"

"a few dozen kunai…"

"why?"

"well my jutsu is amplified by these self made ones that I had to make using my own chakra…"

"ahh… wait what!"

"the jutsu cant take out this many objects so I need an amplifier for it…"

"ok…" as he said that he appeared in the center and jumped up higher than the hokage tower then threw down the a few dozen kunai and threw 1 dozen around Hinata then yelled "gorogoro containment!" then from the Kunai a barrier formed 1 around the field and one around Hinata and they all heard Naruto yell "Gorogoro Bakuhatsuteki No Jutsu!" and they saw 2 orbs 1 blue and 1 red form and then he slammed his hands together forming a purple orb in the center of all the clone targets then he ported to Hinata then yelled "GOROGORO!" and it exploded in to thousands of mini chakra orbs then they all blew up causing a massive shock wave causing all but Hinata to fly back but as he saw this he disappeared and caught them all

then ported back in to Hinata's little bubble wrapping his arm around her and said "how did you like the fireworks?"

"I absolutely loved it!" she then quickly tried to cover her mouth with her hands but was stopped by Naruto's hand cupping her cheek.

"Will you stop being so shy so we can go on our date?" she blushed then nodded and dispelled the barriers and escorted her down the steps like she was royalty arriving at a ball.

He noticed then gave a chuckle and said "now leaving escorted by Naruto Uzimaki miss Hinata Hyuuga hime" she blushed and gave a giggle at the comment.

"why thank you Naruto shall we go?"

"Sure… aww shit…"

"What's wrong Naruto?"

"oh joy time to be embraced to no end by Ayame…"

"what did I miss?"

"well… a few years ago I saved her from being… raped by some guy… and well I came as he was cutting her cloth's off so I kind of used a forbidden jutsu that no one knew I knew and only 2 people outside the council know about… to kill the man and well she was naked so I closed my eyes while she got dressed and she made me her honorary otouto-san…and well she said… it's the older sisters job to make their younger siblings life a living hell…"

"ahh… well that's not true… I don't make my sisters life a living hell…"

"well I guess we will face it head on now wont we?"

"shit… I guess so…" Naruto fell down on his ass starring at Hinata

"wow… Hinata just said shit… and you haven't stuttered since before what I whispered to you…" she recalled what he said and fell over in to his arms with a bloody nose

"note to self… Hinata is fucking beautiful when she blushes… wait… she is always fucking beautiful…" he then carried her to the ramen stand bridal style getting a few glares from many men and a few women and many "awww they look so cute together" from many women.

A little ways before they got to the ramen stand she woke up and blushed noticing she was in his arms and he noticed the twitch and the now lavender eyes looking at him put her back down with a little resistance from Hinata.

"Hinata you know as well as me if a Hyuuga finds out I was carrying you like that and told your dad you were awake during it he would go berserk and I would have to do to him like I did to neji about 4 years ago and what I just did to a few clones…"

She pouted and said "all right… but next time… It won't be so easy…"

"well seeing as you are Hinata Hyuuga also known as Hyuuga-hime to most Hyuuga you should be carried like a Hyuuga-hime" and he scooped her up and continued walking with Hinata in his arms

"just don't get any idea's…" she gave a small pout and whispered something in his ear making him shutter a little

"well seeing as you already had that idea… I guess I can't say "I told you not to get any ideas now you must walk" now can i?"

Then Hinata said with a big smile "nope"

"Note to self… she's a keeper"

"hey!"

"what… only a fool would let you slip away from them now…"

"yes… but how do you know I don't just like you as a friend"

"Hinata-hime… we all know you only blush when you're nervous and you only faint around me…"

"is it really that obvious?"

And before Naruto could say anything sakura, ino and 2 other girls from their class and Ayame screamed "YES!"

"great now we have company… what's wrong pinky sasuke-san over there turn you down again?" the 4 girls jumped and started to run down the street at almost Naruto's slow run.

"thanks dobe…"

"no problem… it's the least I could do for giving me a powerful sword…"

"dobe that was my weakest sword I had…"

"not true… that blade is a chakra blade you push chakra in to it to change its shape or sharpness or how it's color…"

"you serious?"

"yes… you want it back?"

"no… I have another just like it… but I just didn't know…"

"let me see the other one" he pulled out a scroll and out popped a sword

"yup it's the same… you want me to mold it for you and teach you how to yourself tomorrow?"

"why not now?"

"sorry sasuke I actually enjoy the company of a gorgeous women more than training or sparing…"

"oh sorry Hinata… didn't see you there latched on to Naruto's arm… wait a minute… WHEN THE HELL DID YOU TWO FINALY HOOK UP!?"

"after I said I should stop being an emo like you for not having anyone care for you ever and stop ignoring the beauty that always follows me like my guardian angel…"

"eep" 'shit he knew about that'

"yes I knew about that and also I'm not reading your mind… your eyes and expression tell it all… and also did I say I minded?"

"s-sorry…"

"god damn it sasuke-teme you made her start stuttering and apologizing for things she doesn't need to again!"

"sorry dobe… well I should leave you two love birds alone then…"

"sasuke… run…"

"why"

"they are on their way back 5 blocks east 1 block north so head south 2 blocks and head west about 5 and return home… NOW GO!"

"Thanks again Naruto"

Naruto chuckled "well he finally stopped calling me dobe…"

Hinata giggled and said "I guess after your nice to someone you change a little…"

"or give someone their first hug…"

Ayame heard the last comment and said "wait I gave you your first hug?"

He laughed and said "no you gave me my second hug if I don't count the hug I gave the third like 6 years ago."

"who gave you your first hug?

"wait sorry yours was my third… my first was from my father before he died and my second was… well… Hinata when we were 4 years old…"

"I was? I don't remember that…"

"no problem I will fill you in later but for right now we celebrate."

"on what occasion?"

"two actually maybe three… first one is me and Hinata are now genin ninja's… and the other thing is that this is both mine and Hinata's first date with anyone…"

"aww that's so cute!"

"shit… thought I could get that out before they got back… now Hinata won't stop stuttering…"

"d-damn it… c-couldn't o-our f-first d-date be a l-little more q-quieter?"

"yes it can and it will if those 4 know what's good for them… they only saw a fragment of what I could do… Ayame has seen my most powerful attack 4 years ago and Ayame no details… I really don't want you to be put in jail for talking about it…"

Sakira and ino in unison then asked "w-what happened 4 years ago Naruto and why does she know…"

"well if you want to know go to the Hokage's office and ask for special clearance on a double S-class secret made 4 years ago called safe ramen and also get ME clearance to tell you about it.. here take this to him… he will know I sent you then but get me clearance for that secret and memory loss made about 7 years or so ago and have him sent an anbu to retrieve my corps in 2 hours from the Hyuuga estate…"

Sakura then said "ok… err I'm not going to ask…" so they left to get the clearance

"well we will see an anbu in about 20 minutes to confirm the messages… well I think I will have the usual Ayame… only 2 bowls today thou seeing as it is a special occasion most likely I won't make it through three…"

"why do you say that otouto-san?"

"don't you see who is on my right arm… you really think I will be eating much with her here… I will be looking at her for hours and they would all get cold…"

Hinata flared red again from Naruto's comment and snuggled in to his arm

"well Hinata-hime what will you have?"

She blushed then said "I think I will have the BBQ chicken and pork ramen please…"

He laughed and said "you get that from watching me so much?"

She blushed and snuggled his arm again "yup and it's my favorite compared to all others even if it wasn't your favorite…"

"Not true… if I didn't give the suggestion to my sister there we wouldn't be enjoying it today… and hawk eyes it is true I did ask for the clearance but only give it to sakura and ino no one else and sasuke uchiha… you should know the reason Kakashi-sempai"

"and about the memory loss double s class?"

"I want that for just me and Hinata"

"right away Naruto-donno"

"hold up hawk… also get me double S-class secrets fox and father clearance for me and Hinata…"

"are you sure about that Naruto-donno…"

"very… this is coming from the bottom of my heart and she is in all of these but the first secret and I'm ready to tell her…"

"I see Naruto-donno seeing as it from the bottom of the heart you will have it tomorrow… be sure you both go to the hokage's office right after the meeting of your juning teachers…"

"damn well I guess I'm stuck with pinky and my new friend sasuke… with a cat as leader… a late one I might add… try to only be an hour late or else…"

'y-yes Naruto-donno…"

"Dismissed" he was gone

"what was that about?"

"You will learn tomorrow and no Ayame you still can't know till I'm 18… or till I give the order to abolish the 2 rules…but memory loss you will never know… only 5 people know and it will be 6 soon and only 7 will ever know…"

"ok Naruto-donno"

"great now Ayame does it… he has a reason to… you don't…"

"true… but ple…"

"no"

"fine… why do you take the fun out of everything…"

"because this isn't a time to dwell on the past it is time to dwell on now." He then leaned over to Hinata and said "I love you Hinata" then kissed he on the lips making her pass out from pleasure

"reason three… our first but hopefully not last kiss…"

"go otouto-san!"

**'****go**** kit'**

'oh hey Kyuubi-sempai err Kyuubi-sama'

**'****for**** now on only Kyuubi-san or Kyuubi will be acceptable ****mabey**** Kyuubi-****donno**** '**

'ok Kyuubi-san… sorry for waking you up so early…"

**'****no**** problem… but who did you kiss? I know that warmth of pleasure quite well…'**

'take in the aroma and you will know…'

**'****smells**** like… like…'**

'lavender?'

**'****kit****… you didn't… please tell me you didn't…"**

'sorry but I had to it was getting to me so… I disobeyed your order of showing affection for her and let my heart do its thing but I will not go any further then a kiss like that for a few years… I hope…'

**'****what**** do you mean by that?'**

'well if she doesn't hate me for the rest of her life, fear me, or hate her father we will most likely be no more… and if she makes the first move I can only speak up once because… its rude to not allow a lady that you like suffer because you are ordered not to do something…'

**'****kit****… you have shown great maturity for a young human… I take back that order of ****showing her affection to an exte****nt… no naughty stuff till you are married or 18 if possible… if she wants it thou… remember to ask yourself if you are also ready…'**

'ok Kyuubi-san… thank you… but if she still cares for me after tomorrow may I ask her if she would like to meet you?'

**'****sure****… but please tell me first and only ask her… don't pressure her in to it… but… I think there are 2 people 3 blocks north coming from the ****hokage's**** office and 1 person south about 1 block talking**** about you… not of ill will thou****…'**

'ok well talk to you when I can Kyuubi-san they are about to learn about 4 years ago…'

"Naruto… could you stop looking at me like that?"

"oh sorry Hinata… I was lost in thought about how I actually did that without fainting from trying to kiss the most beautiful women in the world without fainting first or getting punched or rejected…"

"I would never hurt or reject you… n-Naruto-kun I-I…"

he put his finger on her lips stopping her from saying anything more and said "I know how you are going to finish that sentence but please finish it after tomorrow for me please?"

"sure…"

"promise?"

"yes…"

"ok because you may change your mind and also sasuke thank you for having the decency of not spying on us un like the 2 women beside you but I must say… you 3 did miss the best part by I would say 5 minutes ago…"

Sakura then asked "how did you know we were there?"

He laughed "sakura… I can sense an anbu from 2km away while they are concealing their chakra… I can spot a genin's chakra from about 10… yours thoe… only 5 blocks…"

"why so little compared to others… am I just that good?"

"Hinata… a little help please if I say it I'm looking at a one way ticket to the emergency room or the cemetery…"

She giggled then activated her bloodline limit and then said "I'm sorry but sakura… he can't spot your chakra till it's so close because it's so little even when flared up to notice… unless you look right at it... same with you ino…"

Ino laughed and said "I already knew that… I only use 3 jutsu… substitution, bunshin, and my soul swap."

Naruto laughed and said "well sakura… you me and sasuke will have enough time to do that after tomorrow when we are required to be together…"

Ino was puzzled and asked "why do you say that?"

"well you see you shikamaru and choji's fathers are a really good team so the hokage wants to make a duplicate of their team work… you 3 will ace your test that you will get after tomorrow… but my beautiful Hinata-hime here will be with Kiba and shino to make an unstoppable tracking team… and with only 3 other genin graduates aka me sakura and sasuke will be on a team…"

Ino was shocked and sakura jumped with glee and sasuke tried to punch a hole in the wall but Naruto stopped him using his shadow walk jutsu and stopping his fist and whispering to him "if you want during our test I will make her life a living hell… literally…"

"thanks Naruto…"

"now then seeing as I stopped sasuke from destroying the place for being paired up with his always loyal know it all but not really fan girl and me let's get down to the story… Ayame… how detailed can I be with this story?"

She gave an evil glare to Naruto and sat down

"ok that's just evil… you know that's going to haunt sasuke's mind for years and maybe sasuke's fan club too for it haunting sasuke…"

"hey!"

"haunt not being in the bad sense but evil on your end…"

"I know aint I awesome?"

"your cruller the cruel sis…"

"I know and I love it"

"ok well one day four years ago I came here to eat after a long day of training and well… I was punched by this man and I landed in front of a mob saying I stole something so I ran because if I hurt them well I can't further my dreams because of a promise to the hokage… and well I used my shadow step jutsu that I still couldn't do till that moment and I wound up in the class room… but I was greeted by iruka-sempai and remembered I forgot to pay my bill so I ran here as fast as I could and when I got here I didn't see ether Ayame or the old man out front and there were no customers so I jumped over the counter and ran up the stairs and saw a man holding Ayame by knife point and then he cut her shirt and bra strait off making her beautiful C-cup boobs dangle and then he cut her skirt off and well I fucking lost it… and used a skill called Demonic flame Imprisonment which is a very complicated and chakra burning jutsu… it only hurts your target so you must be thinking of only them… it was hard as hell being a guy and all… as you all can see sasuke holding in a nose bleed already… but after I killed the man with that forbidden jutsu I closed my eye's and turned my head to help Ayame up from the ground after that shocking experience and well… never close your eyes before trying to help a naked women up… I accidently touched her upper womanly assets and well I apologized and asked her not to kill me after she saw my eyes closed and I swore to god I wasn't trying to touch her like that then she thanked me with a un forgettable hug… where the back of my head ended up in the middle of said women's assets… and she went and changed while I guarded the door and well she came out and gave me a normal hug and called me Otouto-san after trying to calm me down after I realized I just killed someone… we then went down and untied her old man and talked a little… and after a few threats and laughs I took the body to the hokage's office and when I entered and told the hokage what happened pg rated version and asked him and Hyuuga Hiashi to stay after the meeting of the council which I guess I interrupted and a council member broke a double s class secret punishable only by death so I killed him… with the jutsu I used on the man trying to rape Ayame… and well Danzo ordered a group of ninja called root that was supposed to be disbanded by the orders of the third in his first term… and well the third considered it an act of treason and had me kill him and his 20 root anbu… so I used my fireworks move from earlier that sent all but me and Hinata flying… and killed all 20 anbu root and well I found a katana stuck in the wall next to me so… I decided to use my Hidden Multi Dragon sword variant and well after 19 stabs I cut off his head and then collapsed from over use of my chakra… then later when I was escorted home by neji he pissed me off because of his "right now I'm stronger then you so there for I'm superior" speech so a provoked him with a water walking swift kick that is meant to miss and provoke people so he dodged it with ease got all high and mighty and tried to use a palm thrust so I used The Paladins Sacrifice counter attack and shattered his arm's bones by applying 5 times more force then he used in his thrust and making his attack recoil back and amplify my attack by 2 times… so 11 times the force hitting his hand and well he was still standing thinking he was superior so I fell in to a wind strike stance and sent him flying through a 5 foot thick wall of pure steal… and then took him home and healed him the next day with a special jutsu I found…" and that is all I will tell you going further it will break another one of my 10 double s rank secrets…that will be revealed when I am 18 years of age…"

Hinata started to pout and he quickly hugged her and said "well you will learn 3 more tomorrow… but right now I need to get you home… you did tell him to send the anbu right?"

Ino then giggled and said "yes… but what about sasuke over there…"

Naruto laughed and said "Ayame… seeing as you made me cause this please see to it he gets some "rest" as you called it with your last boy friend that made it so you couldn't walk for a week…"

Ayame then went pink "EEP!... Naruto! You didn't have to tell them that!"

He laughed and said "Ayame… remember you are still young and also I see how you eye him all the time…"

"NARUTO I'm going to fucking kill you for this!"

He laughed in return and said "Ayame… payback is a bitch but sorry I shouldn't have taken it that far…"

She gave him a glare and said "on second thought I could enjoy his company tonight… it is getting lonely with people being afraid of finding out what you would do to my next boyfriend if they so much as look at me…"

"was I really that over protective of my big sister?"

"you were worse… you started to get red eyes with 3 rings and 4 comma's on the third ring…"

"oh like this?" he closed his eyes and opened them and he has veins appearing on his temples and his eyes turned blood red with 3 black rings and his pupil's slit and 4 black comma's on the third ring.

"y-yes THAT!"

"honestly… I don't know what it is… it just appears when I think of someone hurting someone close to me now…"

Sasuke saw his eyes and jumped and yelled out "when the hell did you get a blood line limit?!"

"ahh so that's what this is… interesting… well no matter lets go home Hinata and sasuke I will answer your question when I learn the answer on test day OH and by the way it's on team work so no hitting on sasuke ok sakura… I think Ayame already has dibs on him for tonight… after that story…"

"wait wha…" he was pulled over the counter and up the stairs by a giggling Ayame

"don't go to rough on him remember… he isn't matured like me…"

Hinata and ino were puzzled and ino asked "what do you mean by that?"

"ask Hinata she knows…"

"wait… your saying what you whi…"

"shit… Hinata down… again…"

"I'm going to get sakura out of here before she kills someone… and rapes another…"

"thanks ino… I think I was wrong about you…"

"I only liked him because he seemed powerful and hot but… that's about it… and if another girl calls dibs I just call him next…"

"well at least you have a system but really… try choji… he may even stop eating for you… and maybe shikamaru… who knows you may change him from being a lazy bastard… well it's time for me to ether say good bye or good night to Hinata… just think about your choices oh and have shikamaru trap your sensei with his shadow with choji being distraction and when he is caught make sure they knock out the death stick from his mouth before you take over his body and make him say you pass."

"ok thanks Naruto… I can't believe I'm saying that…"

"no problem Ino just do 1 thing for me…"

"what?"

"sorry 2… keep what happened today between us 5 and also can you pre-pair some flowers that Hinata may like?"

"sure… you really like her don't you?"

"she was the first person to ever show me kindness and that was taken away from me afterwards "

"oh…"

"but now I have her showing it to me again and I honestly can't get enough of it…"

"ok just come by the store and if my mom is like all other store owners say I told you to come by…"

"thanks ino… duck" ino ducked and dodged sakuras random punch

"ok sleepy time for sakura…" then ino pushed down on a pressure point and sakura collapsed.

"well… good night ino"

"good night Naruto… if your around when Hinata wakes up tell her 2 things for me… good night and also… you two look like you were made for each other…"

"thanks ino that means a lot to me coming from you… you somehow know those type of things…" then they took off separate ways

When Naruto reached the Hyuuga estate Hiashi ran out with a group of guards.

"whats going on Hiashi-sama?"

"Hinata is missing"

"no she's not… she's in my arms…"

"wait what!?"

"what happened??"

"she fainted again after our date…"

"WHAT!"

"I took her out to celebrate her becoming a genin…"

"oh…"

"and hiashi if you didn't think I wouldn't get my memory back you are sadly mistaken…"

"ahh… so when did you get it back?"

"2 weeks after…"

"did you tell Hinata yet?"

"no but she will know 4 double s class secrets total tomorrow…"

"are you sure?"

"yes… I want her to know… I just hope she doesn't do what I'm expecting…"

"I hope so too…"

"oh and if you want to say hi to my father now is the time…"

"what do you mean?"

"father I know you're in that tree about to bolt off just show yourself I understand what Kyuubi-san told you…"

"damn how long have you known I was watching over you?"

"since the day I fell asleep on the couch and woke up on the bed covered up"

"damn… why didn't you say anything earlier…"

"I was deciding if I want to hurt you or thank you for what you did to me…"

"so what have you decided?"

"to thank you…"

"if you didn't agree then I doubt ether of us would be alive…"

"or any of us for that matter…"

"true…"

"oh hey Hiashi long time no see…"

"MINATO!? Is it really you?

"hey my old rival and greatest ally… how's the wound to your back going?"

"yup… its you…"

"so how's the wife?"

"she died while giving birth to hinabi…"

"oh… sorry I didn't know… I just got back like 2 years ago…"

"so dad did you see the event at the ramen stand?"

"nope… if I go near there I could get my addiction again…"

"ok well I'm going to go tuck Hinata in so you two can catch up…"

"Naruto… you…"

"remember I'm a gentleman… I won't do anything bad… remember it was only the first date… and I will wait till I marry her or when we are 18 or when we are both ready… but most likely the later of them"

"WHAT!"

"I'm saying when we are ready we may consider it… if we are not married by then… if we do get married I will wait till she wants to…"

"who said I would allow you to marry her?"

"wouldn't it be an honor to your family if your eldest daughter was to marry the great hero's son and the next hokage?"

"I guess you have a point there… wait who said you would be next hokage?"

"me when I prove I can do it… and with my father's help I can get the lessons now… if he remembered them…"

"oh I remember them…"

"ok but dad you know that 1 jutsu I made last year?"

"yes…"

"use it… change your hair style and color and your face a little…"

"why?"

"everyone thinks you're dead but 4 people…"

"oh… ok then…"

"hey hiashi can I change my eyes to look like a Hyuuga?"

"you know what sure… just remember to do a fake curse seal…"

"ok… that way I can follow Naruto here on Hinata's orders to protect him from the villagers…"

"yup"

"well I best go tuck her in now…"

"ok"

"Naruto… you will be a good hokage and you will have the backing of the Hyuuga clan when the day comes…"

"thank you Hiashi-sama"

"no problem now go tuck my daughter in and give her a kiss good night… seeing as I know you are going to…" Naruto left into the house

"well Minato you have a well mannered son there surprisingly considering his mother and father…"

"remember I was always well mannered when I needed to be…"

"true…"

(with Naruto and Hinata)

"well did you have a good nap Hinata-hime?"

"yes I did thanks…"

"well ino says 2 things… good night and also she thinks you and me were meant for each other…"

"well we are…"

"well good night my little Hina-hime I will see you tomorrow…" she started to pout

"I will pick you up in the morning and we can go get some sticky buns ok?"

"YAY"

"… why do I have a bad feeling you are the same with sticky buns as I am with ramen…"

"well… I won't lie… it is the same…"

"well we all have our favorites now don't we?"

"true…"

"well get some sleep Hinata because you may need it tomorrow…"

"good night naru-kun…" he kissed her on the forehead and left

"well its time for me to go… Kyuubi-san says you may stay where ever you wish and also he says good night Hiashi-san and Minato-san… but the orders for guarding me should come from you hiashi-sama… I haven't told Hinata about him yet… but she will know tomorrow…"

"ok… well what will you go by minato?"

"Aon Hyuuga if you don't mind…"

"it will be done…"

"well I have been up for almost a week… can I get some sleep?"

"sure I have the guest room opened up so be free to use it…"

"thanks"

"well god night dad good night Hiashi-donno"

(next day)

Naruto woke up and did his daily morning rituals and then headed to the Hyuuga estate

"good morning Hiashi-donno"

"Naruto why are you here so early in the morning?"

"well I promised I would pick up Hinata and take her out for some sticky buns… and you know I do not go back on my promises…"

"yea… I still remember that day Naruto…"

"good to see you haven't lost your mind yet"

"and why do you say that?"

"you have 2 daughters… and nephew who is like your son…"

"I see your point…"

"well may I wait for Hinata?"

"you may… just no peeking…"

"hiashi-sama… remember what I told you yesterday"

"yea you never said anything about peeking on her…"

"shit… your right…"

"I know"

"well I am a gentleman so therefore I will not peek on purpose… I can't say I won't peek at all thou because if I walk in while she is changing for some reason then that happens…"

"you know what…"

"good morning naru-kun"

"good morning my beautiful hina-hime you ready for your sticky bun's?"

"you're going to regret this you know"

"anything for you I could never regret"

"well let's get going before we are late for school…"

"didn't you graduate?"

"we didn't get our teams yet… but I already know them…"

"so who is on my team naru-kun?"

"well you will be with Kiba and shino to become a tracking team easy way to become an anbu but I don't know the jounin capitan…"

"damn… I wanted to be on your team…"

"I'm stuck with Sasuke and his fan girl under Kakashi's leadership"

"who is ino with?"

"she will be with shikamaru and choji… under I think thirds son"

"ahh making a copy of their fathers team work?"

"yup… or so they hope…"

"why do you say that?"

"ino is nothing like her father…"

"how so?"

"she is bossy and hyper while her father goes with the flow and listens more then takes charge… nara usually lead the team so… there may be a rivalry within the team or if ino takes my advise a little protectiveness… but no one knows…"

"so how do you know all this?"

"my Junin sensei is my favorite anbu…"

"wait… Hawk eye is Kakashi?"

"yes… he is called hawk eye because of the sharigan implant and he is keeping an eye on sasuke and me for a reason you will find out later…"

"but why sakura?"

"that I don't know… maybe the council made a deal for this or something or she was to balance it seeing as I am the "dead last" of our class and she is the top student…"

"why are you the dead last Naruto?"

"I can't do genin jutsu's… because of my family's semi blood line I have triple the amount of chakra then a junin has right now… and I can't control that little of chakra…"

"ahh that's why your father was dead last but 3 times stronger then me…"

"I guess so…"

"morning Naruto…"

"morning Aon-san"

"err father who is this?"

"this is a old friend of mine he is a roaming Hyuuga and has agreed to watch over Naruto-san"

"thanks Hiashi-sama can I call you Hiashi-san now?"

"no…"

"damn… not fair" everyone laughed

"well Aon, Hinata lets go."

"right away Otouto-san"

"don't even…"

"fine… how about Naruto-san"

"just Naruto"

"ok… Naruto lets go"

they left and when they got to Hinata's wonder land the store keeper tried to throw Naruto out but because of Aon and Hinata being there they couldn't do a thing but glare

"you do know I have all rights to kill you 3 for calling me that you know?"

"Naru-kun what do you mean… they didn't say anything…"

"remember yesterday before the fireworks and after the whisper… I have really good hearing…"

"oh… forgot about that…"

"like right now I can hear sasuke running from Ayame's old man…"

"what did he do?"

"it's not what he did it's what me and Ayame did and what she continued doing…"

"and what's that?"

"if I told you you'd would laugh your ass off…"

"tell me…"

"well I saved Ayame from the ramen joint we like and well the guy tried to rape her and I got there just before he cut off her cloth's and I went in to detail…"

"I see…"

'and well he fainted while standing… so I had Ayame take care of him and I'm guessing her old man came in and saw her next to him naked… like she usually sleep's like…"

"how would you know?"

"well… ever since then I have become her adopted brother… and well I stay over once and awhile next to her with my head resting in her womanly assets…"

"size?"

"we may be men and brag about these but remember… I do have the one girl I will tell my darkest secret to hanging on my arm…"

"oh… sorry Hinata-sama… your just so quiet…"

"Perfect c-cup…"

"well seems like your girlfriend finished it for you"

"and stay away from Ayame will you…"

"why?"

"you're not her type…"

"why's that"

He leaned over and whispered "remember you're immortal…"

"ass… forgot about that…"

"yea yea…"

"just don't forget it again…"

"well we should go before we are late…"

"you want to meet us there Aon?"

"sure I will be there in a second"

"ok flash"

"you go ahead first Naruto…"

"fine" he did the seal for the rat and yelled "Shadow step no jutsu!" then grabbed Hinata and then kissed her and next thing they knew was they were in the center of the room still kissing in front of the whole class

"oh shit… sorry… I meant for the ba…" before he could finish she kissed him back so he disappeared and reappeared in the back still kissing.

Then kiba yelled "Get a room!"

"Ok…" he was drawn back in the kiss and he did 10 hand seals and pulled away then said "earth cell no jutsu!" and 4 earth walls came up from below kiba and close at the top with some air holes.

"anyone… else… want.. a room…" they all shook their heads no and iruka finally came in.

"whats with the cubical of earth for?"

"kiba… said… get… a room… so I… gave… him one…"

"Hinata… Naruto… not in the classroom…"

"hey… she… won't… give… me… up… tell… her…"

"Hinata… you will have enough time to do that after class…"

"fine…"

"don't pout… we will have an hour or so to do that after class…"

"what do you mean by that Naruto?"

"well I already guessed the teams..."

"ok then enlighten us…"

"team 8 will be Hinata, Kiba, and Shino lead by Kurena Yuhi, team 10 will be Ino, Choji, and shikamaru to make the new NaraAkimichiYamanaka trio lead by Asuma Sarutobi and then team 7 will be made up of Sasuke and his fan girl sakura with me stopping her from raping him lead by Kakashi Hatake son of the white fang who is known for being late for everything by atleast 1 or 2 hours… am I correct on them all?"

"y-yes… well… that took faster then I planned…"

"yea but Kurena is here waiting for team 8 so you 3 may wana go surprise her before asuma gets here…"

"do I have to…"

"Hinata… remember we will have 1 or 2 hours maybe 3 if kakashi keeps up his reputation…"

"fine…"

"shino… will you do me a favor?"

"sure…"

"come here…" shino walked over and Naruto started to whisper to him

"make sure the mutt keeps his hands off Hinata… I know he will try something during missions… so please keep him on a leash…"

"why trust me?"

"your clan is all about honor so why not trust you?"

"very true… I will keep him on a short leash for you…"

"thanks and trust me… don't worry about the bug's… she will get over it in a few days and may even think it's cool…"

"who are you talking about?"

"that 1 girl you always watch…"

"how…"

"trust me shino just ask my big sis Ayame out she may say yes and if she says no because of the bugs I will talk to her about you…"

"why are you helping me?"

"because you and me are very similar even thou it doesn't seem like it… and also you are helping me so why not return the favor?"

"thank you Naruto…"

"well cya… your team is walking out on you…" shino nodded and walked down the stairs and out the door"

"sasuke jump…" sasuke jumped and sakura flew past him

"that's 3 times now… thanks Naruto… how's the sword?"

"shit… sorry I forgot about that well… what did you want it to look like?"

"let's do a black bladed katana with a blood design on it or a flame…"

"what color flame?"

"orange red and yellow…"

"ok… let me pull it out…"

"Naruto… what are you doing?"

"well sasuke's sword he gave me was a chakra sword… and I remember my old sensei telling me I could change the shape and color of a chakra sword… they can even be turned in to multiple weapons if you apply enough chakra…"

"ok… so… what are you doing?"

"sasuke asked me to show him how to do it but I couldn't so I promised him that I would change it for him and well… I forgot to ask what he wanted… so I'm going to do it now…"

"would you come up front and do it?"

"sure… I guess… I will do 2 examples…" Naruto got up and walked to the front and pulled out the 2 swords and then set his own sword on the front table and took sasuke's sword and stuck it in the ground so you could only see the handle. Then he did a few seals: Monkey snake tiger sheep dragon ox dog then pulled out the sword and the blade was surrounded by pure blue chakra.

"chakra alteration: COLOR!" and then the chakra was sucked up in to the blade leaving the blade black with a fire design coming from the hilt to ¾ of the blade while there was a dripping blood design in the tip

"like your new sword sasuke?"

"thanks Naruto… you really out did yourself…"

"no… what I'm about to do is out doing myself… Asuma no smoking in the school and take a seat I think ino wants to see the next trick…"

"how did…"

"he can sense you from about 2km away from here… maybe more… he already proved it this morning with Kurena-sensei…"

"now will you please be quiet… without concentration for my blade I could kill myself…"

He did the same thing with his sword as he did with sasuke's and then did the same seals and yelled out "chakra alteration: full package!" and he pulled out his sword which split in to 8 glowing lights while he sat down in the center of them while holding his hands in the rat seal making 2 more glowing light appear

"seven realm's of blades!" and 7 of the lights exploded and left 7 swords stuck in the ground

"twin flint daggers!" and 2 more exploded and hit the ground in the shape of 2 1.5 foot long daggers made of flint.

"separate!" the final glow split in to 2

"Shinigami's Scythe" and 1 exploded and went flying and stuck in to a wall

"ok ino here is why I wanted you to stay… amulet of the flower goddess!" the last glow exploded and turned in to a necklace with a rose on the end and it flew over to ino and placed itself on her neck

"think of it as a gift for what you did last night… you almost lost your head because of me…"

"n-Naruto… will you get this scythe out of the wall please?"

"sure…" he then stood up and held out his hand and the scythe came out and flew back to his hand

"sorry for the wall… I can fix that in a second… no one touch the daggers…"

Kiba jumped and ran away with them

"um we are going to need a medic nin…"

"why?"

"he just took 2 flint daggers that are coated in oil… think if he knocks them together…"

"oh great…"

"sasuke… collect my swords while I go save the mu…" Aon walked in with kiba held by the neck

"oh thanks Aon…"

"I believe these daggers belong to you Naruto-donno?"

"yes… he just tried to take them…"

"you want me to teach him a lesson on why not to take weapons you don't know how to use?"

"sure… only do 1 strike…" he threw kiba in to the wall and took the 2 daggers and hit the backs hard together and the daggers started to turn in to flames.

"Kage Bunshin no jutsu!" 10 Naruto's appeared

"thanks now then… DARK FLAME SHADOW STRIKE DOUBLE DAGGER STYLE!" he disappeared and all you could see was 2 streaks of black and then he moved so fast he looked like he was a black flame dragon and flew around the room and destroyed the 10 Naruto clones with ease then headed for kiba and then exploded in to flames and there was no sign of the man.

"Aon… please don't hold him at double blade point… he is still a member of this village…"

"please Naruto-sama…"

"he is Hinata-sama's teammate… so no…"

"fine…" he let kiba fall to the ground and threw the 2 daggers at Naruto who didn't even flinch as they flew past his head.

"thanks for the slight hair cut…"

"you needed one…"

"collect my swords and the daggers the damn bastard is only 45 minutes late today…"

"damn… I'll try to be even later next time Naruto-san"

"kakashi jump forward or to your right…" he jumped forward then to the right then turned around to see sakura trying to punch him

"thank you Naruto…"

"any time… but we will be up on the roof in 10 so go ahead and take sakura up there… I need to do something real quick…"

"ok come on sasuke…"

"he will accompany me up… without me most likely he would get raped and I need to ask him how was it for last night…"

"shut up dobe… because of you a butcher knife set was thrown at me… twice…"

"ahh well that was this morning I want to know about last NIGHT if you know what I mean…"

"I know what you mean and nothing happened… I hope…"

"what are you talking about Naruto…"

"I will tell you later ok shino?"

"fine… why do I have a feeling I will want to kill sasuke when I find out?"

"we can meet at the ramen stand and talk about it…"

"ok… you sure it will work?"

"yes… now I need to go for a second" he jumped up to Hinata and gave her a kiss leaving her wanting more.

"hey dobe… you really need to not kiss her like that… she will get addicted in no time judging by her reactions…"

"meh… let her get addicted to them if she wants…"

"but we need to go…"

"fine… put your hand on my shoulder…" he did so and Naruto did the sign of the rat and they were gone

Then Ino ran up to Hinata and asked "so… what's going on between you 2?"

"I really don't know… all I know is I want another one of those kisses… I think I'm already addicted…"

"is he really that good of a kisser?"

"would I be kissing him over and over again or addicted to him kissing me if he wasn't?"

"good point…"

"and I'm still wondering if what he whispered to me is true…"

"and what's that…"

"remember yesterday when Ayame took sasuke?"

"yes.."

"remember Naruto saying sasuke may not be as matured as he is…"

"yes… go on…"

"he said Ayame said he's huge…"

"oh… my… god…"

"he's mine…"

"damn it… well I guess I will fallow his advise…"

"what's that?"

"ask Choji or shikamaru out…"

"I say go for shikamaru…"

"why?"

"Opposites attract and you two would look good together…"

(back with Naruto and that)

"ok so tell me your likes dislikes hobbies and goals or ambitions"

Sakura then spoke up "shouldn't you start?"

"fine I like many things and I dislike many things my hobbies are none of your business and I wish to live a long life with a wonderful women."

Naruto then said in a mocking tone "Anko…"

"well we didn't learn much…"

"then go pinky"

"fine… I like… (looks at sasuke) I dislike annoying people like Naruto… and my ambition is to… (she looks at sasuke again and squeals)"

"fine… you're up sasuke…"

"I like to train… I hate annoying fan girls… and my only ambition is to kill a cretin someone…"

"ok Blondie your turn"

"ok well I like ramen, training, and I love Hinata…, I hate all annoying fan girls and I also hate people who judge you before they know you… my hobbies are training and my goals in life are to become hokage and to also live the rest of my life with Hinata by my side…"

"great… so I have a fan girl that has an eye for the avenger next to you and an over confident peace maker…"

"no… you got the last part wrong… duck…" he ducked and sakura went flying off the roof

"be right back… SHADOW STEP NO JUTSU!" he disappeared and reappeared with sakura over his shoulder

"you have an over confident brat who can read anyone like an open book…"

"oh ok… so what am I thinking about"

"your thinking about how you are going to be late tomorrow…"

"damn your good…"

"and we already win…"

"what do you mean?"

"your bell test…"

"how… I haven't given it to you yet…"

"then why did I have sakura trick you by trying to hit you and take the bells?"

"your good… but sasuke didn't do a thing…"

"yes he did… he delivered the message and kept his eye on you…"

"well I guess you 3 pass…"

"good well me and Hinata have things to do…"

"cya dobe…"

"you're not going to stop are you?"

"it's a hard habit to break…"

"no problem… I think…"

"well have fun with your girl…"

"I hope…"

Kakashi saw him sigh "whats wrong Naruto?"

"well think about last night…"

"oh… right… good luck… you're going to need it…"

"I know… oh and just fucking go ask anko out so she will stop stocking you…"

"damn it… so she's going to continue that this time then…"

"seems so…" he left and went down stairs

"well I'm done… you still here Hinata?"

She latched herself to his arm then snuggled in to his neck

"I think we may be going a little fast in this relationship… I mean we have only been going out for a day and your already latched to my arm…"

She started to pout then said "so… I have loved you since I first saw you…"

"ok… you have a point there… but let's stay at this stage for awhile…"

"as long as I'm with you I don't mind… not one bit" then she leaned up and gave him a kiss

"ok… that's it…" he turned to her and pushed her up to the wall and started to kiss her like they were 2 lovers separated for years being reunited.

"you're… just… to… damn… beautiful… for… me… to… resist… any… longer…"

They were kissing for almost a strait hour till hawk eye came

"Naruto… lady Hinata… the hokage…"

Naruto did the rat hand seal and they were both gone and appeared in the hokage's office still in their fierce domination battle of each other's mouth

"maybe I shouldn't I should have waited for you two to come on your own…"

Naruto broke the kiss and held Hinata away much to their dismay

"Hinata… before we can go further in our relationship you must hear this… Aon come in here NOW!"

"yes Naruto-donno?"

"cut the act…"

"fine…" Aon then turned back in to his normal form

"MINATO!"

"n-Naruto… why does Aon look like the fourth…"

"listen to the third and you will find out…"

"ok Hinata you know about the war about 12 years ago right?"

"yes… the fourth defeated Kyuubi no kitsune and sacrificed his life to kill the demon…"

"that is not true… none of it in fact… the man right there is really the fourth hokage… or Minata Namakazi now… what really happened was after his son was born we were in the middle of an invasion of rock ninja… and well they attack the hospital… his wife died after giving birth and he fought his way out of the village killing over 1000 rock nin… by himself… he was tired and he sat up against a tree near the Kyuubi's den… and was getting ready to die as many rock ninja were getting closer and closer to him and the whole reason behind the war was my student wanting immortality to learn every jutsu in the world... and then in turn rule the world… but… the Kyuubi felt bad so he appeared and killed all of the rock ninja surrounding Minato… then asked if he wanter his and his son's life to be spared… he had 1 term he had to agree to… he wanted to be imprisoned for being the cause of the war so Minato agreed… after he did so the Kyuubi gave Minato Immortality… and can still grant 2 more people immortality… but back to the story… the Kyuubi and Minato's fight was staged for looks and Kyuubi killed all the invading ninja and then was sealed in to Minato's son… his son then lived a horrible life of everyone hating him… almost everyone that is… all the adults in the town know he contains the Kyuubi and he is exiled for it because no one knows the whole truth… but that boy is sitting next to you… Naruto is Minato's son and carries the Kyuubi in him every day…"

She looked at him with teary eye's then hugged him "I should have not been so shy… I could have been there for you when you needed someone… but I always hid in the shadows…"

"that's not true Hinata… you did save me… a few years ago… when we were 4 to be exact…"

"yes… and that is where we tell you the third secret you came here for… now that you know that Minato is alive and is Naruto's father and the Kyuubi is inside him you know 3 double S-class secrets… now to tell you the triple S-class secret… when you were 4 Naruto saved you from being kidnapped by a ninja from cloud village… after he saved you, you showed Naruto true kindness… you gave him his first hug ever… you showed him love that confused him… and you also became his first friend... that day you fainted and he didn't know what to do so he brought you here… and I called for your father… and we were told the whole story and well he had Naruto take you to his house seeing as you may have freaked out if Naruto want there while your father went to talk to the Hyuuga council and well you woke up while he was getting something to drink and he saw you shaking from fear so he comforted you by saying he wouldn't let anyone take you away from that spot till you woke up and agreed to leave… and well you fell asleep snuggling in to his chest… so he didn't move and hiashi came by and was starting to over react but was calmed down but he told him how he wanted him to live at the Hyuuga estate but he said no because all Hyuuga's but you and your father hated him and well he was going to take you so his reaction was to warn him with a Kunai and well he threatened Naruto that if he didn't give you to him he would kill him and then the Kyuubi woke up and threatened him if he so much as harmed him or moved you he would kill him… and well hiashi thought he was the demon again he said he was going to kill Naruto but… he backed down after he was told the true story of the war… so he tucked you 2 in and left…but about a year later.. Naruto was attacked before getting his sense ability or great hearing… and lost his memory… so we decided to wipe your memory so he could train and become stronger so he could defend himself… and your memory wipe was the triple S-class secret… don't hate your father because of this… if you must hate someone hate me…"

"I don't hate anyone… you have just given me more reasons to love Naruto… you did what you had to do to make Naruto able to defend himself from people and because we are were meant to be we are together again…"

"thank you for seeing it my way Hinata… but you 2 get going… Minato you and I have some catching up to do…"

"I will not take Hokage back… no one must know I'm alive till Naruto is 18 and the new hokage… I will be known as Aon Hyuuga for the next 6 years… and if Naruto wants me to I will go spy on the snake… again…"

"do so… I have a bad feeling he will attack next year…"

"ok… oh and our family's bank account id yours…"

"no thanks… I don't want it yet…"

"why not?"

"let's see I don't want to spent it…"

"isn't that the point of money?"

"yes but I have plans for it and right now that needs to sit for a few more years…"

"you do know all of konoha belongs to our family right?"

"no I did not…"

"well… we do… this was our land till the first came… well all but what the nara own…"

"wow… well me and Hinata better get going…"

"ok… I will see you later maybe…"

"good bye Aon-sama…"

"good bye Hinata-sama" and with that Naruto wrapped his arm around Hinata's waist making her blush slightly and they headed towards Ino's family shop

"why are we heading this way naru-kun?"

"I needed to ask ino some thing…"

"oh… ok…"

"wait here for a second… kage bunshin no jutsu!" 2 more Naruto's appeared 1 walked off

"because of our relationship I will leave this clone here to guard you while I talk to Ino…"

"o-ok…" he went inside leaving Hinata there with the clone

"Ino… I'm here…"

"GET OUT OF MY STORE DEMON BRAT!"

"ok two things mrs yamanaka… one rule of the fox punishable by death and also Ino told me to stop by…"

"fine… INO!"

"COMING!"

"make this quick brat…"

"oh hey Naruto… was wondering when you would get here…"

"are they ready?"

"oh yea hold on let me grab them…" she went in to the back and brought back some flowers.

"how much?"

"you let me keep this necklace…"

"ok its yours… thanks for the flowers I hope Hinata likes them…"

"she will…"

"well have a good day ino… don't be to rough on shikamaru he is actually very smart…"

"I will keep that in mind…" he walked outside to find someone about to hit Hinata so he did a few hand signs and called out "Kage bunshin no jutsu! Shadow step no jutsu!" and he was in between Hinata and the man taking to hit

"if you so much as lay a finger on Hinata I swear to god I will show you your worse fears you could ever imaginable 0 fold…" his right eye turning blood red with 3 black rings appearing and 4 comma's on the outer ring. Then the man fell over pissing his pants

"NOW RUN!" and the man ran away leaving Hinata to break down so Naruto quickly turned to her and held her in his arms.

"don't worry Hinata… I'm here…" she started to cry a river in to Naruto's arms so he used his shadow step jutsu and reappeared in his bedroom and they both sat on his bed Hinata still crying a river

"Hinata… please stop crying… there is no one around to hurt you…" she stopped a little

"oh Naruto… why am I so weak…"

"you are not weak Hinata… you are compassionate… and you are caring… that is the best strength I know of… you are the strongest person I have ever known and never tell yourself otherwise"

she hugged him tightly then said "sorry…"

"don't say sorry for these kind of things… you have nothing to be sorry about... I should be the one saying sorry for not being there in person… but… these are for you…" he pulled out a box of sticky buns and a thing of roses and she started to cry a little

"thank you Naruto…"

"you don't need to thank me Hinata… I did this because I love you and I can't stand to see you cry out of sadness…"

"I love you too Naruto…" she hugged him then pulled him in to a long passionate kiss and when they broke the kiss she rested her head on his chest.

"now that your better… where do you want to go eat… Hinata… you still awake… great… well I guess we are going to bed a couple hours early… Hawk give word to Hiashi that Hinata is sleeping at me place tonight and also I won't do anything perverted…"

"yes sir Naruto-donno…"

"good night hawk…" and he laid down on his back easing Hinata down with him as to not wake his new found angel. Hawk turned off all his lights and locked his door for him then left through the window

(3 hours later)

Naruto was still up watching Hinata and petting her soft silky hair when she then started to talk in her sleep

"Naruto-kun…"

After he heard her say that he chuckled a little and whispered in to Hinata's ear

"I'm right here Hinata and I always will be" then he kissed her forehead and next thing he knew Hinata grappled him like he was a full size stuffed Naruto.

'well it seems like I won't be moving any time soon'

**'****it**** seems so kit… I'm guessing she took the news well?'**

'yea… surprisingly she didn't care at all that you're in me… I think she loves me even more because of you…'

**'****well****… I guess it was a good thing I asked to be sealed in to you… but I have to ask you a life changing question…'**

'and that is?'

**'well seeing as you hold me in you, you have a choice of three things… ether stay as you are having 2 chakra sources or become a half demon and have a better mastery of your second chakra source and also amplify your normal chakra… of become a full demon and absorb my soul and become the new demon lord… with a full mastery of 1 combined chakra source that will sky rocket to 10 times my total amount of chakra when I was free…'**

'I chose the first one… I do not wish to become what everyone thinks I am…'

**'****ok**** kit… I have no problems with you staying human and using my chakra… but can you do me a favor?'**

'sure…'

**'****can**** you make your mindscape more pleasant… I'm tired of the cell and that…'**

'sure… but how…'

**'****think**** of it like ****genjutsu****…'**

'ok… any requests of a domain?'

**'****anything**** but this cage in a sewer…'**

Naruto then found himself in his mindscape in front of the cell in a meditating position he then imagined a huge temple in a gigantic grassland with 2 big trees a little ways from the temple with mountains and a river near by

'I have no clue how far this realm goes but I believe you will love the temple and the river… if you need anything else just ask… just don't ask for a mate… that would be a little mentally disturbing for me… but I better return to my body before Hinata wakes up…' Kyuubi nodded and went in to his new home

When he came to Hinata had eased up her grip a little so he took the chance to turn on to his side to face Hinata when she wakes up which she did

"good morning Hinata-hime " and he gave her a kiss on the lips

"good morning naru-kun…" she was blushing a bit from realizing she just woke up next to Naruto

"shit! Father is goi…" Naruto kissed her again and left her a little dazed

"your father knows… I told hawk to tell him you were here…" she sighed then smiled then returned Naruto's kiss

"you know what Hinata… I could wake up like this every day and still not be used to seeing your beautiful face in the morning…" she smiled and embraced him "that reminds me… at night you have a really strong grip…"

She looked at him confused and asked "w-what do you m-mean by t-that…"

"you thought I was a full size stuffed Naruto last night… I swear you were trying to hug me to death…"

She turned dark red and started to say "sor…"

"what did I tell you last night…"

"not to apologize for stupid things so much…"

"and did a say I didn't like you holding me in your arms like you were afraid I was going to leave you alone?"

"no…"

"exactly I loved having you say my name over and over in your sleep and you hugging me it was enjoyable" she went an even deeper red then before"

"ok 2 thing… first I think you just invented a new shade of red and also what do you want for breakfast?"

She twiddled her thumbs and was about to say something but Naruto interrupted "wait… I already know… sticky buns…" she shook her head vigorously

"well lets go before your test… you mind if I come watch?"

"doesn't your team also have a test?"

"yes and no… hawk would be 2 hours late and also we kind of did it yesterday without him knowing…"

"how does that work…"

"team 10 and 7's test is to retrieve some bells from their teacher… well he had the bells and we used team work to snag them from him…"

"ahh… do you know what my test is?"

"yes and no… yours isn't the bell test but it will be a tracking test… that's all I can tell you…"

"please… the faster I do the test the quicker we can spend more time together…"

"I know but I can't... you will thank me in the long run… just remember we are in groups of three for a reason… use each other's strengths to cover up each other's weaknesses… and no I do not think you are weak… I'm talking about Kiba he has a super sense of smell you have a 360 vision and shino can… SHIT! Shino is going to kill me…"

"why…"

"I said I would meet him at the ramen stand yesterday… I hope he can forgive me…"

"I will tell him what happened…"

"let me try and handle it first thou…"

"fine… but what can shino do?" he got up and out of the bed and leaned against the door

"he can see and hear what his bugs see and hear and he can use them to search vast amounts of area's and also keep track of people… but let's go get you your sticky buns…" she jumped in to his arms and started to kiss him like crazy.

"I could get used to this" they both laughed a little and continued kissing while Hinata still in his arms walk to the place for Hinata's sticky buns.

(about 3 hours later at 10am [they woke up at 6 or so left around 7 am at TG 3)

"hey shino… you know what this test is about?"

"no but I have a feeling someone already knows…"

"why do you say that shino?"

"kiba… you are supposed to have dog like hearing and smelling..."

"yea… so what?"

Naruto and Hinata both hit him on the head then Naruto said "how did you not hear or smell me and Hinata come up behind you…"

Kiba then asked "Naruto… why are you here… shouldn't you also be doing a test right now?"

"yes and no…"

"meaning…"

"I should have a test but I beat it before our sensei gave it to us…"

"wait what?"

"our test would have been to steal bells from my sensei Kakashi… but… I heard rumors about his test from iruka-sensei and the old man and when I first saw him when he picked us up I saw the 3 bell's… so I told sasuke about it and then when we were doing the introductions he told sakura my plan and we put it in to action… and well she took the bells and fell off the roof aka jumped off and I caught her and we showed the pervert and then he passed us…"

"you're telling me you… YOU outsmarted one of the villages best shinobi…"

"yea… pretty much…"

"I doubt that…"

"well then… Hinata don't tell them what I told you this morning after we woke up…"

"ok naru-kun…"

"wait... YOU SLEPT WITH HINATA! IM GOING TO KILL YOU"

Kiba lunged at him while Naruto jumped away Hinata still in his arms "Kiba calm down... she only yelled out my name a few times while holding on to me…"

Kiba turned feral and lunged at Naruto for him to just jump away with a now giggling Hinata "YOU ARE FUCKING DEAD NARUTO!"

"kiba calm down god damn… the hokage wanted to meet with me and Hinata yesterday and on our way back o stopped at a store to get something while Hinata stood outside… and I came out to…" he dodged a boulder thrown by kiba "wow… watch where you throw those… you might hit Hinata… but as I was saying I came back out just to see someone trying to punch Hinata for a reason I will not tell you and I protected her before they could even throw their punch… and I scared them away and Hinata kind of broke down… so I took her to my place and calmed her down… and she kind of fell asleep on me… while we were sitting on my bed after I calmed he down… and when an anbu came by to check up on me for the old man I told him to tell Hiashi she was sleeping at my place for the night and he left… and at night while she was asleep and having a dream she started to randomly say my name and when I said I was there and I wasn't going to let anyone harm her she kind of tried to hug me to death… and didn't let got or loosen up till morning… then we went out for breakfast after I told her a little about these test's we have to do… and because of your insult towards me and how I was just to god damn lazy during school and that shit and also tired… Hinata will not tell you what the test is about…" he then winked at Hinata and she ran over to shino and started to whisper something to him and he nodded then walked over to kiba

"but I never said she couldn't help her team by telling shino what it's about and seeing as I never told him he couldn't tell you he can thou…"

Shino put his hand on kiba's shoulder and started to talk "the test is about teamwork kiba…" kiba's eye's shot to a random place and nodded slightly to tell the others

"yup and kurena-sensei you can cut of the invisibility jutsu and pass these three…"

"how did you know?"

"unlike simple genjutsu's that I can't sense or dispel I can sense and dispel high level genjutsu's like your invisibility genjutsu…"

"I'll keep that in mind… but why should I pass these 3?"

"ok 1 I told Hinata not to tell kiba anything I told her this morning so she told shino and had him tell kiba… and then after he told him he smelt you coming and indicated it to the others…"

"ok then if you told her about the test this morning then none of them pass because of you"

Kiba growled and lunged at Naruto and Naruto caught his fist and threw him away "that's the thing I didn't tell her about the goal of the test… I told her it would most likely be a test of your tracking skills… and then hinted to her about covering for others weaknesses and she figured it out on her own. So I didn't tell them info that would instantly gave them an edge in the test…"

"well you still gave them info so… you all.. pass" she said while looking serious to a smile

Kiba then yelled out "wait… but he gave us info…"

"he didn't give you direct info… he leaked a hint that Hinata picked up on and thought about and then under minded Naruto telling HER not to tell YOU what he told her by telling shino and having him tell you"

"oh…"

"so if I was you I would stop trying to injure your fellow shinobi… and also say thanks to Naruto…"

"he doesn't need to Kurena-sensei… it is better than just sitting around all day… and I only did this because I wanted to spent some time with Hinata… and get reacquainted … seeing as you know about mind sweeper and my encountering…"

"yes… I was told…"

"then may we be off… or should I let shino try to kill me?"

"why…" shino then walked over to Naruto and punched him through a few tree's

Kurena then screamed "shino why did you do that!"

Hinata then said "he has his reasons… but shino… he already told you why he didn't go to the ramen stand to meet you…"

"and why was that exactly?"

"when he was done with his team meeting me and him went directly to the hokage's office… and then walked towards the ramen stand but Naruto needed to go in to ino's shop and ask her a question… and then came out and protected me then took us to his place after my mental breakdown to calm me down… and then before we could leave for the ramen stand I fell asleep while resting my head on his chest… and so he went to sleep and all that…"

Kurena then looked at Naruto and was ready to punch him when Hinata then spoke up again "he told an anbu that checks up on him regularly for hokage-sama to tell my father I would be staying with him for the night and promised that he would do nothing perverted… he just wanted to calm me down and then I fell asleep."

"oh… ok…" said her sensei with a 'oh… sorry…' tone

"sorry Naruto… I guess I can forgive you…"

"well I'm still going to hook you up with someone… you are the only person that disturbs me… no offence.. but your to damn quiet… Hinata talks more then you even around me for the past few years…"

"what does that have to do with anything?"

"dude… you are talking to a person who used to do nothing but train till I hooked up with Hinata… I think it may change you…"

"ok I guess…"

"well it's already working Naruto-san"

"I guess your right Kurena-sensei"

"every one stop walking… and jump back NOW!" they did so and there was an explosion of dust and a crater with a cloud ninja was left

"back for another do cloud ninja-san?"

Kurena saw the enemy nin and yelled "Naruto, shino, kiba, Hinata run!"

Naruto laughed and yelled "you 4 run… I will take him…"

Kiba yelled out "BAKA! He will kill you!"

"kiba shut up I beat this guy in 1 hit when I was 4 years old when he tried to kidnap Hinata… and now he is back with a miniature army to get his revenge on me and take the Hyuuga bloodline back to his village…"

The cloud ninja started to yell "yes and now you will die for that you brat!"

"everyone run NOW I don't want you imprisoned for something you saw me do… just because you said something you shouldn't have…"

"naru-kun I am not leaving…"

Kiba yelled out "I am not about to let you have all the fun right akamaru…"

"ARF" as a white dog appeared from his coat

Shino spoke up "I will get reinforcements…"

Kurena sighed then said "don't bother shino… Naruto you may want to share that secret now… because there will be questions…"

Naruto flinched then sighed then said "fine… I NARUTO UZIMAKI SON OF MINATO KASIKAME ALSO KNOWN AS THE DEMON OF KONOHA AM THE CONTAINER OF THE KYUUBI NO KITSUNE SPIRIT SEALED IN TO ME BY MY FATHER TO SAVE MY LIFE AND ALL OF KONOHA… AND I HERE BY SETENCE ALL OPPOSING NINJA FROM OUT OF THIS VILLAGE TO DEATH" and he then closed his eyes then re-opened them and his eyes now appeared blood red with three circles around the center split pupil with 4 commas in an x pattern if they connected to the comma diagonal from each other and then veins started to appear connecting his eyes to his temples

He then yelled out "this is the demonic version of the ultimate blood line limit of the Uzimaki clan… the SHINIGAMIGON! AND NOW… YOU ALL DIE…" he did no seals but yelled out "shinigami scythe" and in his had appeared his scythe "REALM OF THE SHINIGAMI'S DARKNESS" and 1 second passed and all the enemy ninja collapses

Kiba fell down from the overwhelming stench of blood, Shino actually showed an emotion of amazement, Kurena was praying to the gods for him to spare her and the rest of konoha while Hinata ran to Naruto and gave him a long and pleasurable kiss

"now you 2… if you don't want this fate to happen to you, you will know nothing about who slaughtered this mini army of cloud ninja and you will never speak of me containing Kyuubi no Kitsune ever unless I give you the right's to tall someone… Kurena… get up I will not end your life or your teams life or any citizen of konoha unless they break the rules set for them and the proper punishment is death… and get ready for war… we will be soon facing all other villages… unless I talk to someone in 2 of them…"

Kurena got up and asked "w-what do y-you m-mean…"

"that group was a scouting army… sent to gather info on our military power… they will strike soon… hawk… ask Kurena… I must go to the land of sand, mist, wave, grass, sound, cloud, and rock…"

"I'm coming with you naru-kun…"

"I'm sorry Hinata… but… I must go alone… I am making a small group… it will be called the binju nine…"

"wait a minute…"

"yes Kurena… that is exactly what I'm thinking… father I will need your help"

Aon appeared next to Naruto and undid his body alteration jutsu "yes son what do you need?"

"train Hinata… I will be gone for about 3.5 years… and we will be hit HARD in 4 year's time…"

"naru-kun… please…"

"you must not come with me Hinata… the people I am collecting have lived an even worse life then I and are being used as weapons and also are being hunted down… I will go to each one and bring them here to help us… I will come back alive and 5 times stronger without combining with Kyuubi like he has offered me last night to protect you…"

"promise me Naruto-kun…"

"Hinata-hime I promise you mine and kyuubi's soul that I will come back and ask your father for your hand… I will not die till we are both in our old age and I will die when you die so we can be with each other till the end of time…"

She embraced Naruto not wanting to let go and started to cry a river "why… why must you leave me after we just found each other?"

"because we are meant for each other…and we will always come back to each other… now promise me you will not cry… you will not forget our love is true… and that you are truly stronger then what others say to you… and also grow stronger with the help of my father…"

"I promise…"

A tear rolled out from his eye as he released himself from Hinata and jumped away clapping his hands and bursting in to flames that left an eternal burning fire on a part of the mountain saying

"never forget to look beyond the past and remember who is the true monster… people who abandon their friends… are the true monsters and in this act I have become what I have always been seen as… a monster… I now give the rights to Hinata and my father to tell my secrets… for I am now a monster I have abandoned all my friends to protect them… I will be back before the war with a special defense group made up of 9 special people… and I will be back to face the consequences of today's action's… I have now told Hinata Kiba and Shino my secret and my only regrets about this event is I must leave behind Hinata the one I truly love with all my heart and that I could not help Shino in person… I wish that sasuke not be told my secret till 3 years after today… October 10'th the day of my birth and the day of the sealing of Kyuubi… when I am 16 I want sasuke and all other's of my age group to be told my secret… I Naruto Uzimaki now say farewell till I come back in 3.5 years"

Hinata fell to her knees and looked like she was going to start to cry so kiba tried to go comfort her but was stopped by shino and a glare that would kill if looks could killed. And then Hinata got up and to the surprise of everyone but shino and minato she was not crying and she blasted a section of trees to nothing.

"I will become stronger… I will become faster…I will become smarter… I will become graceful… and I will become feared!"

"shall we go train now Hinata-sama?"

"yes… lets go train and become stronger father…"

"as you wish my future daughter…" he put his hand on her shoulder and with a gust of wind was gone

(1 year later)

"Garra, Zabuza, Haku, Yugito, Sune… get ready… we are leaving"

The 5 people in question were wearing black cloaks with the kanji of demon on them while they answered to a boy in a black cloak with the kanji of the shinigami "yes sir…"

(2.5 years later)

Rain came falling down in konoha in the time of year it never rains while 9 people showed up in Konoha in black cloaks in 2 rows of 3 1 row of 2 and a row of 1. The 3 in the front had the kanji for demon and had slashes trough it the first had 1 slash and a gigantic gourd and a katana on his back, the next one had 2 slashes and a katana, the next had 3 slashes and a katana and so on each person had the kanji for demon but the last person who had the kanji of shinigami each person having 1 more slash then the other from the people on their left but the person with the shinigami symbow had a scythe on his back and 7 katana's and 2 daggers on his belt

"HALT YOU MAY NOT PASS!"

The front 8 people formed 2 lines with a 3 person gap in between slashes 1, 3, 5, 7 in the left line and 2, 4, 6, 8 in the right line from the guards perspective facing each other then bowed down with their fists in the ground while the 1 in the back walked inbetween the 2 lines to the guard who was no accompanied by 20 anbu

"WHO ARE YOU TRAVELER!"

The man gave a soft chuckle and said "I am the savior of konoha… also known as the Great Demon of konoha by foolish people also known as the love of Hinata Naruto Uzimaki and this is my group called the Binju 9… I am #9 because I hold the 9 tails in me each one of my members contain 1 of the 9 tailed demons now let us pass before we change our mind about me continuing my plan of saving konoha…"

"r-right a-away N-Naruto-s-sama" said 1 of the anbu

"I have 1 question…"

"y-yes n-Naruto-s-sama?"

"the ramen stand I like still open?"

"y-yes… n-Naruto-s-sama…"

"1 word of advice… just call me Naruto… I am a simple genin of Konoha… so don't call me Naruto-sama…"

"hai!"

"now get back to work anbu must be on watch"

"hai! Squad… return to positions…" and Naruto and the group walked in a reverse order from entry seeing as the 7 and 8 tailed members liked being in a war formation when traveling in a group like this and soon they entered the now expanded ramen stand and the 8 followers found a seat somewhere while the leader walked to the counter

"ok I will have 20 bowls of BBQ chicken and beef…"

Ayame then replied in a depressed tone "right away sir…"

"now what will the rest of my group be having?"

Ayame turned around and yelled "otouto-san!?"

He pulled his hood off and said "your one and only I hope…"

She jumped over the counter and hugged him while he waved off his 8 followers

"sis… before you do that warn them or me so they don't think you're trying to kill me please… I don't want to see you skewered on one of their katana's"

"sorry Naruto otouto-san but…"

"I know… and I am dreadfully sorry for leaving without saying good bye in person… I didn't have time… I had to find sune and garra and the others… as quickly as I could and then train as hard as I could…"

"I forgive you… and thanks for the new boyfriend…"

"sasuke?"

"no… shino…"

"oh… so he finally confessed his love and asked you out?"

"that and ask my father for my hand in marrage…"

"shit that reminds me after our meals I need to go to the jewelers…"

"why?"

"I'm going to ask Hina-hime to marry me…"

"you haven't seen her in 3.5 years and only went on 1 date with her and your already going to pop the question! Shino took a 2 years of dates to do it…"

"well I actually said it after the first date before I left for the 3.5 years…"

"WHAT!"

Naruto waved the 8 off again "sis control yourself remember I have loved her since I was 4 and she has loved me since she was 8…"

"fine… I will let you off the hook then…"

"thanks… you learn any more secrets about me?"

"no…"

"well you and your dad close up shop and be at the village hall at noon… I will tell everyone everything…"

"ok…" everyone in Naruto's group ordered atleast 15 bowls or more and finished within 10 minutes, paid then left.

#8 then asked "what now boss?"

"we go to the Hokage tower also known as the village hall… I need my headband back and we need to get blanks for all 9 of us… then I show you the shit hole we will be calling home if the old man hasn't given it away…"

"understood sir…" they reached the tower and stopped by another group of anbu but only would allow 1 member in

"only 1 member is allowed in…"

Naruto didn't like this guy much but brushed it off and stepped up masking his voice a little

"I will go in…"

"ok…" they walked in and the anbu told him where to sit and the hokage beconed him to talk

"nice to see you again old me…"

The third was shocked and said "naruto?"

"the one and only… your figurative grandson at your service…"

"how was your search?"

"well if this anbu wasn't an idiot and ask who I was before allowing entry you would see my new team lives up to its name…"

"ahh so you brought your contained's brethren containers?"

"yes… now please announce a noon announcement for tomorrow… it's time to tell…"

"sure thing Naruto… get me hawk…"

The anbu nodded and took off while Naruto laughed "I can get him faster…"

"then do so" Naruto did the rat hand seal and disappeared and reappeared with hawk and the anbu

"ok… hokage-sama… who is the guy in the cloak that is carrying me…"

"its Naruto…"

"oh… welcome back Naruto"

"yea yea shut up and lets get on with it… I want to go see my girlfriend…"

"ok what do you need?"

"we need you to go around telling people about the announcement tomorrow…"

"time?"

"noon"

"ok it will be done…" he disappeared

"are we done old man… one can only stay away from their love for so long without going completely nuts…"

"yea we are done… just do…" Naruto was gone with a burst of flames that said

"I won't do anything perverted old man… stop reading ero-sannin's books…"

(10 minutes later)

"ring… ring… need to find a ring…"

"hello how may I help you sir?

"I need an engagement ring of the highest quality…"

"ahh for a really special lady?"

"why else would I need one?"

"true…"

(10 minutes later)

"sticky buns… sticky buns… need buy sticky buns…"

"hello sir how may I help you?"

"I need 9 boxes of sticky buns…"

"yes sir…"

(10 minutes later)

"ino… ino… must find ino…"

"hello how may I help you sir?"

"hey ino…"

"I know you?"

"sigh… its Naruto…"

"WTF YOU'RE FUCKING TALL NOW!"

"yea… need flowers for Hinata…"

"ok coming right up…"

"how is Hinata anyways?"

"I really don't know much all she does is train with another Hyuuga named Aon… who keeps calling her his future daughter… I think Hiashi set something up for Hinata to marry someone…"

"well if he did I will kill the man and take Hinata away with me…"

"well here you go Naruto… oh and she is training at #8…"

"ok… I will see you later… oh there is a public announcement tomorrow you may want to be there to find out some stuff about me…"

"… I'll be there…"

"well cya" and he disappeared in a shadow

(10 minutes later)

"ok this apartment complex is mine and this room is mine… so go and find a room…"

"Naruto-san… is it kind of ironic that there are 9 story's in this building and you live in the 9th room on the 9th floor?"

"never really noticed honestly… but make yourself at homeim heading out,.."

"when will you be back?"

"depends if Hinata doesn't try to rap me or kill me…"

"have fun getting raped…"

"I will"

(20 minutes later)

Hinata was training with his father when he had an idea

'kyuubi-sama should I attack her?'

**'****remember**** not to hit to hard…'**

'yes sir' he hid his headband an charged in to attack Hinata

"TODAY YOU DIE HYUUGA!" he hit his father in a pressure point and fell unconscious then turned to see Hinata ready in a fighting stance

"who are you?"

"you must be the one the blond called his girlfriend… 2 years ago… his blood tasted good…"

She lost it ans went in to attack and she vanished and appeared infront of him and sent him flying "I'm going to kill you!" she lunged at him again

'she has gotten almost as strong as me…'

**'Yea I know kit… I have been healing all your ribs from that 1 punch…'**

Gata go'

He dodged another attack and Naruto ran in and kissed her

"I'm back my hina-hime"

She pulled his hood of and tears began to fall as she hugged him and kissed him madly "I missed you so much naru-kun…"

"I'm sorry for leaving but I have 1 question for you…"

"what is it Naruto?"

He got out of her grip and had 3 clones come forward 1 with some sticky buns and 1 with flowers "those are for you of course and…" he got down on one knee then said "will you marry me?"

she glomped him and started to kiss him madly then yelled "yes I will marry you!"

he smilled then they continued to kiss then his father got up with a groan "what hit me… shit! Hin-ata…"

"hello father how ya been?"

"been better…"

"so what happened while I was gone… other then shino and sis going out and Hinata now almost as strong as me…"

"ino and shikamaru hooked up, sasuke and some chick hooked up… neji and tenten are engaged, sakura hooked up with a green spandex wearing freak lee… choji and kiba hooked up with 2 village girls… after I put kiba in his place for trying to kiss me…and Kakashi and anko hooked up… and now I am the head of my house or will be once I am married or when I am 18…"

"well get ready to be head soon because we are engaged now"

Minato was stumped and said "wait… what did I miss?"

Naruto laughed and said "I proposed like I wanted to and like I said I would once I got back…"

"you ask her father?"

"nope but I will go and ask now… because I don't care if he gives his blessings or not even thou I believe he will…"

"yea the only problem will be the Hyuuga elders…"

"the can honestly fuck off… but tomorrow at noon be at the hokage's office… we have an announcement to make father…"

"ok… well Hinata I will see you when I see you again…"

"well I better make Hinata's other dream come true…"

"and what do you think that is naru-kun?"

"you have been trying to restrain yourself from raping me this whole time so why not let you seeing as we both love each other and also I think I said when we are both ready we could… and I know I am ready when you are…"

She tackled him to the ground and started to kiss him madly and take his weapons cloak and shirt off

"well father… keep jiraiya away from my house tonight please…"

"will do… have fun you two"

"oh… we will… lots of fun…"

"use a sound barrier…"

"my group will still hear her…"

"so? What about the other villagers?"

"good point… I guess I will put up the no peek and no sound barriers…"

"good well bye"

He took off in a yellow flash and Naruto and Hinata ported to his room

(--- LEMON TIME ---)

unable to control himself any longer, kissed Hinata passionately, pushing her head to him. Hinata responded to his kiss and moved her hands through his blond hair, blushing madly. Naruto pushed his tongue against her lips, asking for entry. Hinata gave way and let his tongue enter; the two fought madly with their kisses, but finally broke way to catch their breath.

Naruto bent lower and began to kiss Hinata's neck, moving his tongue in circles on her bare skin. Hinata couldn't't stop herself from giggling and pushed his head against her neck, wanting more. Naruto the moved to her collarbone, meting the hem of her fishnet shirt and becoming frustrated. He ripped it and her tank top off with a single pull, making Hinata gasp. Naruto looked at the lacy, lavender bra, which matched the color of her eyes, and ripped it off as well.

Hinata gave a small moan of pleasure and looked up at Naruto, her eyes filled with a lust Naruto had never seen before. He bent down to her breasts, not knowing which one to start with. He grabbed the left on with his left hand and began massaging it, placing her nipple between his middle and index fingers, and played with it, making Hinata moan quietly. He then bent to the right breast and played with the nipple using his tongue.

Hinata couldn't't stand it. Her moaning grew louder as he began sucking her breast, which drove Naruto wild. After he finished with the first breast, he moved to the next and gave it the same treatment. By this time, Hinata had become quite wet. Naruto could smell her juices, and it made him even hornier. He brought himself to Hinata's pants and pulled them off. He began to move his hands over and around the inside of her thighs, making her quiver. He brought his face to her pantie covered pussy and began to kiss it, causing more of her juice to flow.

"N-Naruto-kun! Aaaahhh, ohhh, mmm..." Hinata moaned, trying to stop herself from wrapping her legs around his head.

Naruto grinned, he knew he was torturing Hinata, but loved listening to her moan. He finally pulled off her panties, looking at every part of her naked body before continuing.

He smiled, she had shaved.

He placed a finger in her wet pussy, receiving another moan of pleasure from Hinata. He then inserted another finger, moving his hand faster than before, then a third, still going faster. Hinata's breathing became irregular and sweat began to fall from her forehead, more of her honey began to drip onto Naruto's hand as he still pumped faster. Naruto then dove his tongue into her slit, searching around for her g-spot. Hinata gripped tightly on the sheets beneath her, moaning loudly, making Naruto move his tongue faster. Naruto's tongue moved over one area that made Hinata moan more passionately than before, he guessed that was her spot. He made his tongue as hard as it possibly could and forced it and his three fingers over that one spot.

Hinata let out a loud, passionate moan. "N-Naruto-kun!" she gasped, "I-I going t-to-"

She let out one more moan, pressing Naruto's head against her pussy, and arched her back as she came. She became limp and began to even out her breathing as Naruto licked up every bit of her delicious honey.

He looked up Hinata, smiling. "Hinata-chan," he said with his familiar grin, "You're so delicious..."

He went to kiss her, when she stopped him, grinning, "I can't let you have all the fun Naruto-kun..."

She flipped him over and began giving him the same treatment he gave her. She kissed him all over his neck, moving her hands under his shirt and touching every part of his muscled chest. She grabbed his shirt and pulled it up over his head and continued where she had left off. She gently pushed Naruto back onto the bed a kissed his chest, viciously, but passionately. She lowered herself to his pants and removed them, leaving him only in his boxers. Naruto sat up and stopped Hinata before she placed her slender hands on the top of his boxers.

"Hinata-chan, are you sure-"

Hinata placed a finger on his lips, silencing him in an instant. She leaned up and kissed him once again, reaching into his boxers and grabbing his member. Naruto let out a small moan, which made Hinata quiver. She pulled off his boxers and broke from the kiss, lowered herself back down to his member and blushed a deep crimson at what she saw.

_I didn't think it'd be so...__**huge**_Hinata thought as she moved her mouth closer to the tip of his hard member. She hesitated, but only for a moment. She licked the head of his dick, smiling as it instantly hardened.

"Oh God Hinata-chan," Naruto begged, "stop teasing me!"

Hinata shook her head, "I'm just doing the same thing you did to me."

She began to lick around the sides of his member, wrapping her tongue around his hard cock. Naruto forced himself from grabbing her head and slamming his hard dick as fast as he could into her mouth, he simply sat through the pleasurable torture Hinata was giving him for his playful teasing with her. Hinata now began to mover her delicate fingers over his dick, moving some slow then speeding up and slowing down, throughly enjoying herself as Naruto moaned. She then decided she had teased him enough and placed his hard member inside her mouth, still moving her tongue all around his cock. Naruto continued moaning, still trying to keep himself from pushing Hinata onto his dick. Hinata now used her hand and up and began to pump his dick at the same time she sucked him. Both her head and hand were in sync, moving go up and down at the same time. She made sure she gave his head extra attention flicking her tongue on it and sucking it harder. Naruto's moaning grew louder and drove Hinata wild.

"HINata...AARRRGGgghhhhH...oh GOd..."

Hinata began to suck faster, moving her head and her hand as quickly as she could, but that did not satisfy Naruto. He couldn't take it any longer. He grabbed her head, making her head bob faster. Her moans drove him insane and only made him push her head faster. Hinata's lust for Naruto grew and she felt her juices drip onto her thighs.

"HinATA!" Naruto moaned loudly, feeling his climax approaching, "I-I'm...cum-"

He let out one final moan and released into Hinata's mouth. She sucked up every bit of his seed, licking her fingertips sensually as she climbed onto Naruto.

"You taste so good Naruto-kun..." she said sensually.

Naruto ran his fingers through her silky hair, smiling at the beautiful Hyuuga before him. Hinata moved her fingers over his chest and down to member once again, grinning as it instantly tensed once again. She positioned her hips over his hard cock, ready to enter, but Naruto stopped her before she went any further.

"Hina-chan, are you sure?"

she smiled and simply nodded.

Naruto gently pushed his member into Hinata. She winced at the pain, tears forming in her eyes. Naruto waited for the pain to pass and for Hinata to give the word to continue. Hinata pushed herself down on Naruto's hard cock, the pain slowly fading away and transforming into pleasure. She began to rhythm with his pumping, getting all the pleasure she could. Her moaning grew louder and his member became harder, his thrusts increased in speed and strength and both their pleasure increased ten-fold. Hinata couldn't contain her pleasure, she began to feel her climax approaching, yet continued. Naruto flipped Hinata over she he sat on top of her, putting much more power into his thrusts. He, too, was nearing his orgasm and still pumped faster and harder.

"AAAHHhhh! N-Naru-kun!" Hinata moaned, grabbing onto the sheets once again, throwing her head back against the pillow, "More! P-Please...Oooohhhh...more...MORE! YEsss!"

Naruto still thrust harder, feeling his climax approaching.

"I-I'm going to...ahhhhh...to..cum..." he said, between moans.

As the sensation rushed from his body to his member, he tried to pull out, but Hinata wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him in as far as she could go. As he exploded into her, she threw back her head and arched her back, moaning in extacty.

"AAahhhH!" Hinata screamed as his hot cum hit her g-spot, causing her to cum as well. Her climax caused Naruto to spurt out more of his seed into her, making their cum blast from Hinata's clit.

The two slumped down onto Naruto's bed, exhausted, but satisfied. They evened out their breathing and looked at one another, their eyes overflowing with the love they shared for one another. Naruto pulled the blanket over both of them and gently kissed Hinata on the forehead.

"I love you Hinata"

"I love you too Naruto" and with that they both passed out from their heated pleasure filled night.

(in the morning)

Naruto woke up to find his angel asleep next to him naked and remembered last night and smiled but felt the same pleasure from last night so he looked under the covers, his sweet and innocent Hinata was still wrapping her had around his member and moving it back and forth slowly he laughed and kissed Hinata and she woke up still moving her hand

"well good morning hina-hime… seems like you enjoyed last night… mabey a little to much…"

"good morning Naru-kun… but what do you mean by that?"

He lifted the covers and pointed down at her hand moving slowly on his member causing her to blush a new darker red then before still not removing her hand

When she finally did 10 minutes later she said "maybe your right… or maybe I didn't have enough fun…"

"well your dad will most likely try and kill me when he finds out about last night… but let him try… he will not separate you from me this time…"

She snuggled in to his chest and said "I love you too Naruto-kun… can we do it again tonight…"

"any day you want Hinata… soon any time…"

She kissed him and they got out of bed but Hinata's legs gave out from last night but Naruto caught her and she moaned wondering what that was about, he looked down to see his member rubbing against her clit. They both giggled then kissed and went to the bathroom and took a shower together and then got dressed and after a few minutes there was a knock on the door and the voice of #8.

"sir it is 11:00 are you ready for the announcement?"

"yes #8 go ahead of us… we will be right there…"

"sir…" and Naruto felt all of his group take off"

"who was that naru-kun?"

"that was a member of the binju nine… the defense force made up of all 9 demon containers…"

"oh…"

"his name was Sune he is from mist same with # 7 who is named Jeikobu who also goes by J… I think you and sune could become good friends… if he doesn't try to pull anything…"

"what…"

"he has a thing for cute sweet and innocent women like yourself… and if he tries to pull something I would have to hurt him…"

"oh… well after last night I don't think I'm so innocent anymore…"

"very true… but we should go… we got an announcement to make to the village…"

"ok then I will be right there with you during the announcement…"

"you sure…"

"yes… naru-kun I love you and I don't care what they think we are going to get married so why not tell them now?"

"ok then lets go"

(11:45 hokage's office)

"ok we are here old man…"

"ahh thank god… why is Hinata here?"

"shouldn't my bride to be, be with ne during this?"

Hiashi was in the room and then responded "I guess… wait WHAT!"

"oh hey hiashi-sama… I asked for her hand right when I got back…"

"Naruto!" he paused and smiled "welcome to the family"

"thanks father… wow… this is just fucked…"

Sune laughed and said "what is Naruto?"

"for my whole life I haven't had a father figure because of Kyuubi… my father couldn't show his face till I found out… and now I have 2…"

"yea that is kind of fucked up…"

Hiashi interrupted by saying "introductions please?"

"I am #1 Garra"

"I am #2 Yugito"

"I am #3 Haku"

"I am #4 Zabuza"

"I am #5 wolf"

"I am #6 raven"

"I am #7 Jeikobu"

"I am #8 Sune Shukun"

"and you already know me but I am #9 the leaded of the Binju 9"

"are you saying…"

"yes… each slash on our cloaks and code name's indicate the # of tails our inner demon holds…"

"I see…"

"1 is from sand 2 is from cloud 3 and 4 are from wave wold is from rock raven is from snow country and 7 and 8 are from mist…"

"so each enemy village and snow country had a Container?"

"yes… they were going to use them as weapons against us but they are good friends of mine… well all but raven… I meet her while traveling to find them all… and well first thing she tried to do was get me in to her pants because of the damn fox…"

"HEY I said I was sorry…"

"calm down Raven… and you too Hinata… she didn't get me in her pants… and also raven it isn't your fault that the one in you is the wolfs old girlfriend…"

"well…"

"oh sorry how much longer old man?"

"5 minutes but I have something to tell you Naruto…"

"whats that?"

"you have made your dream's come true…"

"you don't mean…"

"that is exactly what I mean…"

"SHIT you had to do it right before the war?"

"you will become Hokage after the war… after all you are only 16… and also the training…"

"I don't need the training… leading this group is probably harder… trust me…"

"do you do paperwork all the time?"

"no but that would be a lot nicer then having to deal with wolf and haku and zabuza and yugito…"

"what do you mean?"

"you ever try to stop a binju from killing or having sex?"

"no…"

"it is really hard for those 4… like wolf and haku tried having sex while slaughtering a whole anbu force in mist…"

They both glared at Naruto then yelled "HEY WE ARE MARRIED!"

"I know but… during battle… that is a little much… and they are nothing compared to the other two's ideal training… right zabuza…"

"hey we only did that a couple hundred times…"

Hinata looked at them and said "I don't think any of us want to know…"

Naruto laughed and said "yea you all don't…"

"well Naruto lets do this thing…"

"ok let me do 1 thing first…" he turned to Hinata and kissed her passionately and then she latched on to his arm and they walked towards the door waiting for the signal.

"every one of konoha I am here to announce to the village a few things… the first thing I announce today is 2 of the greatest secrets of Konoha that all but 4 of the younger generation do not know… almost 17 years ago during the great shinobi war… Kyuubi no Kitsune appeared… and obliterated our enemy and some of our own… the Kyuubi was passed off as killed for the younger generation for 1 person to have a chance at a normal life... but the truth is that Kyuubi was never killed… he was sealed in to a child just born… what happened on that day was after the fourth's son was born he fought his way out of the hospital easily slaying thousands of rock ninja… but he was tired and couldn't fight anymore… he sat against a tree outside of the Kyuubi's den… and the Kyuubi saved his life by killing the approaching rock ninja that was about to kill him and his son… the Kyuubi made him a deal… he would spare his life and his sons and his village if he sealed him in to his new born son… but because of the appearance they did a play fight and Kyuubi killed all enemy ninja and a few of our own but not on purpose… then he did a sealing jutsu to put the Kyuubi in to his son… right before me and 2 of my students found him… we thought he was dead but he left for reasons we do not know… his son… was Naruto Uzimaki… a ninja that was requested to be seen as a hero but was shunned by almost all adults but a hand full who respected the fourths final wishes… Naruto… he has never harmed a single villager that has harmed him… he has always been beaten and never had anyone that cared for him… he has always protected us… he has saved Hinata Hyuuga 2 times now and he is the one who found out about the war… the second time he saved Hinata a large group of cloud, sand, sound, rock, and mist ninja came to judge our military strength and Naruto killed every last one on his own using his own power… and he quickly decided to gather a special defense force... and he has returned with it yesterday and now I will let him tell you the rest."

Naruto walked out with Hinata at his side "all of konoha I do not direct ill will at anyone of you here… even if you have hurt me many times and shunned me… I have traveled for 3 and a half years and gathered a special team and trained with it… the team is called The Binju Nine…" the 8 other members jumped out and landed on a roof 6 feet below Naruto "on heir robe's they bear the Kanji of demon and a slash for each tail their inner demon poses… now please introduce your selfs…"

"I am #1 Garra of the sand"

"I am #2 Yugito of the trees"

"I am #3 Haku of the ice"

"I am #4 Zabuza of the mist"

"I am #5 wolf of the earth"

"I am #6 raven of the clouds"

"I am #7 Jeikobu of the darkness"

"I am #8 Sune Shukun of the nether world"

"And I am #9 Naruto Uzimaki of the flames and wind… I bear the kanji of the shinigami with nine slashes for I am the leader of this group and we will risk our life every last one of us for this village if we need to… but now I wish to tell you 2 things… Aon Hyuuga please come out…"

"Hai…"

"show them all your true self"

He turned back in to his original form

"my father has been watching over you all for a few years and personally training my Fiancé Hinata Hyuuga…" he pulled Hinata to him and kissed her in front of everyone in konoha "and I believe the third has one more announcement he wishes to tell us all…"

"hai… when the war is over and we prevail the victor I will resign from Hokage and pass it down to Naruto Namikaze son of the fourth… and the owner of all of konoha but the Nara forest…" everyone gasped even the Hyuuga clan

Minata then took the microphone "yes my family is the original inhabitance of this land… when the first came my ancestors greeted him and allowed him to use our land for this village… and from now on I hope you treat my son right… or I will do what he hasn't done and kill anyone who disrespects him an sees him as what he contains… he is not the Kyuubi but he is just as powerful…"

Naruto stepped up and took the microphone "I am sorry old man but when I saved Hinata the second time I used some of the Kyuubi's power… I used 1 skill that killed them all… I used a demonic version of my bloodline ability… but I used his strength to protect team 8 and if needed I will use that power again to defend this village… but what my father said is true… I am not the Kyuubi but what everyone thinks about the Kyuubi is wrong… he is not evil he is actually very kind… he saved my life and all of yours… and I will risk my life for all of you…" he paused and said "I have 1 last request from all of you… if you wish to meet the Kyuubi I will be at TG 3 in 1 hour… if you do not wish to then that is fine… I want you all to see the real Kyuubi not the one you have all believed was the real one…" he walked off Hinata still latched on to his arm while everyone cheered

"naru-kun…"

"yes hina-chan?"

"you were great out there…"

"thanks… but lets go… I don't want to be like hawk in junin mode…"

"ok…"

"please don't pout… we may continue tonight if you wish…"

She then snuggled in to his arm and yelled "YAY!"

"one thing thou Hinata-hime…"

"what is that naru WOW!" he picked her up bridal style and started to kiss her and ino appeared and walked next to them and then the rest of the genin from their age group appeared and then Neji's team

"THE SPRING TIME OF…"

lee was smacked through a wall by # 8 and said "if you ever yell like that or talk like that ever again I will kill you so slowly you will be begging me to kill you before I even reach your ankles…" lee quickly bowed down to #8 who bowed to Naruto

naji then went to #8 and bowed "thank you thank you thank you! We could never get him to shut up… can you also threaten our sensei… that is who lee got it from…"

"Naruto-sama…"

"please do so… and get them to wear normal cloths… that green spandex even freaks me out…"

"as you wish Naruto-sama…" and #8 and lee were gone

"thank you Naruto-sama…"

"neji… why are you calling me that?"

"2 reasons… you are engaged to Hinata-sama and you are the next hokage…"

"oh great now I will have to be called that every day of my life now…"

"neji-niisan… please call him Naruto… or Otouto-san…"

"ok Hinata…"

"thanks beautiful… now that's 2 down how many more to go?"

"I have no clue naru-kun…"

"everyone hide… Sune hasn't gotten to Gai and he is coming this way…" they all hid and gai ran past them without noticing them and was followed by #8 with a strange weapon that fired projectiles from a small barrel

"what was he using?"

"something called a Pistol or a Handgun…"

"ok…"

"it's a weapon from across the ocean…"

"oh…"

"he also uses 2 katana's thou and uses my GOROGORO jutsu… even better than me…"

Choji dropped his chip and said "wow… his is even more powerful than yours Naruto?"

"yes… he is obsessed with anything that explodes…"

"I see…"

(TG 3 1 hour later)

"ok this is more than I expected…"

"yes it is… I think all but some of the council is here…"

"ok everyone let me tell Kyuubi to get ready…"

'kyuubi-sama… you will have company very soon… A LOT of company…'

**'****how**** many is a lot?'**

'all of konoha but a handful of people…'

**'****ok**** I'm ready… let them come'**

"ok… #8, #7, # 5, #3, #1 and Hinata check for weapons and confiscate them…"

"HAI!" they checked and found our only the anbu had weapons on them

#8 then said "Naruto-sama… only the Anbu have weapons on them you want us to confiscate them anyways…?"

"no that is alright… they wouldn't be stupid enough to kill Konoha's hope and next Hokage…"

"yes sir…"

Naruto then did a few hand seals and everyone was in his mindscape where the town meet Kyuubi and listened to his stories and apologized to him and Naruto

(the war/epilog)

"Naruto They are on the move!"

"ok my friend's LETS D THIS FOR OUR VILLAGE!" and the Binju 9 attacked using their key elements against people weak against that element they held their ground the 9 of them against thousands and thousands of enemy shinobi never letting 1 past them

and it was all going well till raven was hit hard by a wave of ten thousand shinobi and that pissed Naruto off to the point he used his shadow clone army jutsu and had every last clone use his bloodline Jutsu's shinigami's realm of darkness and eternal flames of abyss and slaughtered all enemy ninja while having the rest of the binju nine retreat from the area.

After 5 days of no one hearing from Naruto and the Binju 9 refusing to go against his orders of protecting the village walls in case they get passed him Naruto walked with a limp back to the village with many weapons stuck in him.

He was greeted by his fiancé and a long kiss after she pulled out all the weapons and he asked when their wedding was and she told him every last detail of it and they went home and he slept for 2 days strait and woke up in Hinata's arms and incased her in his arms and told her how glad he was that she was in his life now and how he can now continue with his final dream of being with Hinata till the end of time and they fell asleep again. The next day he was appointed Hokage but he stated he will only take it for 20 years max and then went home to Hinata. A few weeks later they got married and a year later they had a 2 children a daughter that looked like her mother's mini me and a son that was his father's mini me. And after the war the binju 9 stayed in the village and settled down haku with wolf, zabuza with yugito, raven with garra, J and sune never found anyone in Konoha so they went back to Mist for a few years and both returned to Konoha with familys. After 20 years Naruto and Hinata both resigned from being ninja and traveled the world while their children became the 2 next hokage's.

After they left Naruto asked Hinata the question about becoming immortal together or living the rest of their life's together and she chose to stay immortal and they never grew older in looks. And after hundreds of years they still love each other as much as they loved each other when they got married if not loved each other more.

(A/N i did this in one day because i was board so if you dont like it tough if you do thanks and if you want to use any jutsu i have created in here go right ahead just tell me...)


	2. Need Help With A New Story

Alright I know I've been inactive for LONG time, well I lost all my stories again lol so I said fuck it to writing but one day was board while watching my niece and chose a random anime from a list with a random num generator to do a FF of. But anyways I decided I should atleast get someone to help me fix some mistakes with my writing as we all know I cant spell worth shit lol nor do I write with "perfect" grammar as many people complain about along with the fact I dont have a program with spell check.

So what I'm asking is, If someone that is familiar with the series Strike Witches and knows my "writing style" (if anyone can really say I have a style) that wouldnt mind reading over my story and fixing mistakes I would appreciate the help

Just PM me with a response and I'll get back to you soon


End file.
